


Lost Boy: Book 2 (Teen Wolf)

by Are_Words_Enough



Series: Lost Boy [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dimension Travel, Dreamwalking, Gay Sex, M/M, Mystery, Romance, incubus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-04-22 12:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 31,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4836143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Are_Words_Enough/pseuds/Are_Words_Enough
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An incubus appears at the Nemeton shortly before Chris Argent returns with Isaac and Jackson in tow. Something new is stalking the residents of Beacon Hills. Will Scott’s pack be able to fight more than just their urges?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story does stand alone, but it is a continuation of Lost Boy: Book 1, which is a Supernatural/Lost Girl cross fiction. There are plans to take this story through other supernatural TV show universes. If you like the characters and the story, feel free to let me know where (what universes) you would be interested in seeing it move through.
> 
> Now for info relevant to this book of the story. The creators of Teen Wolf have been continually ambiguous about the ages of the characters in the show. Evidence points both to and away from almost every attempt to define the ages of the characters. For this story Scott, Stiles, Ethan, Isaac and Jackson are all at least 18. Thanks for your understanding. We’re also starting this story after season 4, but before season 5 during that nice stretch of summer.

Asher’s eyes slowly opened revealing the misty and murky woods around him. As he sat up, he realized the object underneath him was a tree stump from a very large tree that had been cut close to the ground. Touching the wood with his hands upset him, but he couldn’t explain exactly why.

Asher got to his feet, trying to see through the mist. When a cold breeze passed he could see some sort of structure through the leaves. It wasn’t close, but it was the best chance he had at finding someone who might know where he was.

He pulled out the phone Kenzi had given him. It didn’t seem to have any signal out here. Asher tried using it as a flashlight for a little while, but it wasn’t long before the last of the battery was used up.

As he came closer to the house he tried to reach out with his senses to see if he could feel anyone that might be around him. Just trying was wearing him out. He could feel the fogginess closing in on him. Whatever it was that brought him here had left him near starving.

Eventually, he broke through to a clearing around the structure. Only the skeleton of a building was what was actually there. Everything was fresh and new, but completely unfinished.

Against his better judgement and partly due to his ever growing hunger, Asher stumbled into the construction site. He tried one last time to see if anyone was nearby. He felt something far off and pushed harder to try and understand what it was. That last attempt at using his most familiar power left him completely drained.

He stumbled to some stairs, taking a seat. He tried, in vain, to keep conscious, but soon he was passed out. Thankfully for him, someone was already on their way to the former site of the Hale house.

Across town, Chris Argent put his SUV into gear. Pulling out onto the road he checked his rearview mirror and looked at the two boys he’d brought back with him. Isaac was looking out of the window, a distanced look on his face. Jackson had his headphones in and eyes closed, lost to the world in his own way.

Finding Jackson in London had been surreal for both Chris and Isaac, but after hearing about what happened to him and his rough time coping with being overseas it wasn’t long before all of them were traveling together. Chris needed to see if any of them were ready to be back in Beacon Hills.

Chris hoped Isaac was ready to move on. The older hunter was able to choke back his emotions, but he didn’t want that for the boy he now saw as his son. Even Jackson, who had been a bit of a primadonna when they ran into him, seemed to have moved past being a total jerk.

The return to Beacon Hills would show if any of them were ready to cope with their pasts. The closer he got to his old house the more he could feel his emotions struggling against the walls he put up. Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea.

Derek smelled the stranger before he actually got to the site of his old house. He was only heading out there to dig up some heirlooms that had been buried nearby, but what he could smell now was almost familiar. He could see the stranger was sleeping and Derek was planning on leaving him there while he gathered up the last of his hidden possessions.

The entire time he was collecting his things the smell was in the back of his mind. As he filled in the hole that he had just dug, it clicked. His family had had dealings with a succubus in the past and she had smelled much like what was invading his nostrils now.

Derek decided it would be better to keep an eye on the creature than to simply let it roam around Beacon Hills on its own. After some prodding, and the sleeping form not waking he carefully lifted what appeared to be a young man onto his shoulder. He avoided any skin contact, the one piece of advice he’d been given about dealing with the creatures.

He tracked back through the woods, carrying the boy until he had returned to his sportscar. He set the young man into his passenger seat, leaning him towards the window. Derek hopped in and decided to make a call before cranking the engine. As soon as he heard the other end pick up, “Meet me at Deaton’s. Make sure the druid is there too.”

Before the person on the other end could respond he’d already ended the call. He revved the engine and peeled out, heading to the veterinarian's office. He made good time, seeing as he didn’t care much for breaking the rules of the road at such a late hour.

He arrived a few minutes before Scott did. This gave Derek the opportunity to get the stranger spread out onto one of the tables. While he waited, he sent a text to Braeden to let her know that he would be late getting back to the loft.

Scott comes in and before he can start questioning him Derek glares at him and brings a finger to his own lips. Derek may not be an alpha anymore, but Scott did still respect him at least. It wasn’t much longer until Deaton finally arrived

“Well, what do we have here?” the druid referred to the sleeping body.

Derek hopped off one of the counters and stepped over to the table, “Smells like a succubus.”

“Wait, those are real?” Scott seemed confused.

“Yes, but our friend here doesn’t look like they’re equipped properly to be a succubus,” the druid glances to Derek who only glares, “it is definitely possible that they’re an incubus.” It’s then that Deaton carefully and slowly touches his fingertips to some of Asher’s bare skin.

Scott watches as his boss appears to be drawn to the stranger for a moment before visibly shaking it off and stepping back, breaking the skin to skin contact. The young werewolf jumps to the druids defense, “Are you ok?”

Deaton shrugged him off, “Yes. I’m fine,” he composed himself before pulling an old looking book out of nearby drawer, “Our friend here is definitely an incubus. It seems he does have an effect on men. I’m honestly surprised you were able to get him here without being influenced.” the druid turned to Derek.

“Yeah, well, I was careful.” Derek was leaning against a wall.

Deaton appears to read a section of the book in full before continuing, “Succubuses and Incubuses have a unique survival trait. After being deprived of a feed for long enough, their body goes into hibernation. Then, anyone who can satisfy them that makes skin to skin contact will be compelled to feed them.”

“Very careful.” Derek adds.

Deaton drew Scott’s attention from the sleeping creature while flipping through the weathered pages, “You’ve likely been smelling something pleasant but strange,” Scott nodded affirmation, “that’s this young man’s pheromones.” He carefully lifted the incubus’s arm and could see Scott catch the now much more intense scent and start heading towards the table. Derek lifted the front of his shirt over his nose in an effort to filter out the smell. Deaton lifted his free hand to Scott’s chest to stop him while simultaneously dropping the arm he had been holding up, “Which can be very powerful, especially to those with heightened senses. Another way they can draw in and soothe a potential feed.”

“So, what are we supposed to do?” Scott asked.

“Well, incubuses are rare. Succubuses tend to be a bad omen, but the male variety are quite the opposite. There is a legend that they show up when they are needed. It would be best for us to take care of him and find out why he’s here.”

“Well, I’m done here,” Derek headed for the door, “the drive out of here is tomorrow. So, this isn’t really my problem.”

Scott and Deaton decided not to argue and let the former alpha leave unhindered.

“We’re going to need to find him a place to stay,” Deaton suggested to Scott.

“Can he stay with you?”

“No, I definitely can’t host a friend right now, let alone a stranger.”

“Alright, let me get the rest of the pack here.” Scott pulled out his cell phone and sent out a group text. Shortly afterwards, a few pings let him know that Stiles, Lydia, and Ethan were on their way. He let Deaton know about their imminent arrival.

Stiles arrived first, then Lydia, and finally Ethan. Deaton brought them all up to speed on what exactly the stranger was. All of them seemed to be having trouble keeping their eyes off of him to speak to eachother.

“So, what all can an incubus do?” Lydia’s tone full of curiosity.

“I only have the legends to go on, but they are known to persuade the hearts of men and/or women depending on their own preferences. Additionally they’re known to have some amount of sway over storms. Some stories go as far as saying they have control over electricity itself.”

The entire group was startled as the incubus shifted, a quiet, “Dean” the only word that escaped his lips.

“Who’s Dean?” Ethan asked.

“Must be someone close to him.” Scott assumed.

“Well, are we going to wake him up?” Lydia seemed bored by the whole situation.

“Wait, I’m pretty sure we’re missing some information here,” Stiles gestured to Deaton, “I’m pretty sure an incubus is a sex demon. I didn’t hear anything in your story about demons or sex.”

The whole group looked at Deaton expectantly, “Well, yes. I suppose we need to talk about that too.” The druid punctuated that last sentence with a heavy sigh, “Incubuses aren’t actually demons. The closest creature that would line up with it is a faerie or fae.” Deaton saw relief settle onto the group’s faces, “As for the sexual aspect, affection and sex are what an incubus feeds on,” he taps a finger on a page of his book, “sex is much more satisfying to them.”

“So, someone has to have sex with him to feed him?” Scott was clearly not ready for the idea.

“He is cute,” Ethan and Lydia together. Both of them laughed at their agreement.

“Well, he’s not exactly my type,” Stiles crossed his arms over his chest.

“That might not matter,” Deaton was still in teacher mode, “The touch of the incubus can inspire feelings that have been repressed or ignored. Only skin to skin contact seems to build desire.”

“You said someone here is going to have to take care of him?” Scott again.

“Yes. He’s going to need both a place to stay and someone to feed him.” Deaton repeated.

Lydia stepped forward and straightened the sleeping stranger’s arms, “I don’t know what you mean? I’m not feeling anything.”

“He likely has no interest in women,” Deaton affirmed, “you would know if you felt the desire.”

“Ok, so he can’t stay with me. He’ll just go hungry.” Lydia shrugged.

“I can’t take him, I barely have a place to stay myself” Ethan added.

“I guess it’s just you and me then,” Scott nodded to Stiles.

“We both know either of our parents will be ok with this,” Stiles shrugged, “So, how are we going to decide this then? Coin toss, draw straws, a long drawn out game of monopoly that tests out friendship?”

“This is a lot of responsibility,” Deaton reminded them.

“Rock, paper, scissors then.” Scott set his fist on his palm waiting for Stiles to do the same.

Stiles matched Scott’s positioning, losing the toss shortly afterwards, “Best two out of three?”

Scott shrugged and humored his friend.

Stiles shut the door of his jeep. The group had helped put the incubus in with him before all going their separate ways. Stiles kept looking over to this passenger still not sure how he felt about feeding him.

Now that he thought about it, he was almost sure that Scott had cheated. Stupid werewolves and their super senses and reflexes. Stiles punched his steering wheel frustrated by his own humanity.

Of course now he was going to have to explain the unexpected guest to his father in the middle of the night. Stiles decided that he definitely wasn’t going to feed this guy while his father was in the house. Good thing his dad worked tomorrow.

The guy did smell nice though. Wait, no, no he didn’t, at least Stiles didn’t want to believe he did. When he stopped in his driveway, he cut the engine and found himself just breathing in the incubus’s scent.

Taking Deaton’s advice to avoid skin contact until feeding time, Stiles carefully maneuvered the stranger through his house. Eventually he got the guy up to his bed and decided that he didn’t want to share the bed. He shut the door and headed downstairs to the couch.

Stiles stared at the clock worried about what he’d gotten himself into. Eventually he found himself drifting off, a soothing violet taking over every dream sensation. That night he dreamt more than usual, but none of it would stick with him.

The next day he was going to have to live up to his responsibilities.


	2. Chapter 2

“Stiles!” the voice was both loud and familiar, “Stiles! Where are you?!”

Stiles snapped awake faster than his sense of balance, as he was both conscious and falling to the floor. The sound of his fall must have helped direct the loud voice as he quickly heard heavy footsteps coming in his direction.

“Stiles! There you are.” his father was getting ready for work, “Who is that in your bed?”

“Someone I’m watching over for Scott.” and then quickly before his father could ask another question, “I don’t really have time to explain it now, it’s a little complicated.” he pulled himself up onto the couch to take a seat.

The sheriff just shook his head, “Just try not to make this last too long. You should probably throw together some breakfast for you and your guest.” Stiles’s father finishing his own piece of toast.

“Don’t remind me,” Stiles let his head drop. His father definitely wasn’t aware of what feeding the stranger would mean. Stiles grumbled to himself and sulked a bit as he headed upstairs, his father just shrugging. Sheriff Stilinski had gotten used to the fact that what might be weird for any other person was just normal for his son.

Stiles trudged up the stairs to his room, still reluctant to follow through with the agreement he’d made the night before. Once upstairs, he stood in the doorway to his room just watching this stranger sleep or as Deaton had told them the night prior, hibernate. Stiles took in a deep breath, let it out with a heavy sigh and crossed to his bed. 

He reached down and shook the incubus by the shoulder. Nothing. Both shoulders. Still nothing. So, he was definitely convinced this wasn’t just sleep. He grabbed the guy under his armpits and lifted him up into a sitting position. The stranger’s head fell forward onto Stiles’s shoulder, their cheeks touching.

A soft warmth began to grow where they made contact. This close, Stiles could really smell the sweetness that seemed to float around the stranger like a cloud. The scent and the warm touch started to make him dizzy. He didn’t even realize when he reached up to grab the guy’s neck, just when he started to feel more heat from that touch.

Their cheek contact broke and now the stranger was staring at him. Stiles found himself staring back, lost in the violet of the eyes in front of him. Stiles needed more. Holding each other, the incubus had grabbed his other hand without him noticing, just wasn’t enough.

Stiles leaned forward, letting their breath mingle together. When their foreheads touched, Stiles whole world become need for this creature in his bed. He lunged in for a kiss, the incubus responding in kind. Lips to lips, hands to skin, every move felt almost desperate.

It took the pair more than a moment to respond to the emphasized sound of someone clearing their throat in the doorway. Stiles turned, his father standing there in full uniform. The blood ran from the teen’s face. He could barely stammer out an “ok” as his father gestured him over.

The father and son stepped around the side of the door frame, out of sight to guest in Stiles’s bed. The sheriff started the conversation, “You could have just told me.”

“Told you what?” Stiles mind was going a mile a minute.

“That you like guys,” he put a hand on Stiles’s shoulder, “It’s ok. I mean, I kind of suspected-”

Stiles wasn’t ready for this conversation at all, “What? I don’t. This is more complicated than-” he brushed the hand off, “Wait? You suspected? What’s that supposed to mean?”

the sheriff just chuckled, “Really, son. It’s ok. Just,” he took a moment to pull together the words he wanted, “be safe ok. You’re 18 now, so just,” another pause, “be safe.”

“Dad. It’s really not like that. It’s compli-”

“Just, stop. You’re fine, ok. And I don’t think Scott would appreciate you using him as an excuse. I’ve got to go to work.” Sheriff Stilinski clipped his keys to his belt and headed down the stairs ignoring any further resistance from his son.

Stiles stood there motionless, spinning the conversation through his mind several times before the slam of the front door shook him back to the present. He moved to the doorway again, looking at the stranger in his bed. The short auburn hair, soft pale skin, and those violet eyes staring at him again. He definitely enjoyed what he saw. 

Stiles stepped back into the room. He dropped into a seat at the foot of the bed, just out of reach of the stranger, “Hey, so I guess you’re awake now.”

“Yeah,” the voice was soft and careful, “thank you.”

Stiles could smell him again, the almost sweet odor. It was clouding his thoughts, “So, uh, what’s your name? I kind of like to know the names of people I play tonsil hockey with.”

“It’s Asher.”

“Ok, well, welcome to Beacon Hills, Asher the incubus.”

“You know what I am? Do you know Sam and Dean? Maybe Lizzy?”

“Nope. Not sure who any of those people are. Derek said he found you at the Nemeton.”

“What’s a Nemeton?”

“Not entirely sure myself, some sort of powerful spiritual place for druids.”

“So you don’t know where my friends are?”

Stiles just shook his head.

“Oh” Asher frowned and looked away to the ground.

Stiles didn’t like the idea of having upset the guy, so he decided on an abrupt change of topic, “So, I, uh, I guess you feed by having sex with people? Like, does that mean butt stuff? Or, how does that work?”

Asher snapped back to Stiles, squinting at him, trying to gauge this turn of topic, “No,” he was slow and careful with his response, “doesn’t have to go all the way to be satisfying. Why do you ask?”

Stiles stretched his color with his finger hoping to get more air, “I, uh, promised my friends I’d make sure and feed you.”

“Did you?” Asher was still unsure, this seemed too good to be true. He had just woken up in a strange place where no one knew anyone that he did, but they already wanted to take care of him? Something wasn’t adding up. His host was cute though.

“Yeah, I did. So, if we can just get this over with, I’d like to not disappoint them.” Stiles anxiety was written all over him.

Asher could understand that motivation though, he hated to disappoint people, “Well, here,” Asher sat up and slid down next to Stiles at the edge of the bed, “why don’t you get a bit more comfortable first.”

Asher grabbed the bottom of Stiles’s shirt and start to lift it over the guy’s head. Stiles was quick to stop him, “Yeah, no. How about the shirt stays on.” 

Asher dropped the shirt and looked Stiles over, “Can I do something about the pants then?”

Stiles stood for a moment, unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans before tugging them down just above his knees. He dropped back to a seat on the bed, his bright red briefs now exposed, “There, happy?”

Asher nudged in closer to Stiles, “Almost” that scent was really messing with his head. Asher touched their foreheads together again, gently turning Stiles’s face to his. This time, the incubus initiated the kiss. Asher noted the softness of Stiles’s lips even as he tasted their sweetness. He let the kiss continue for a few minutes before his hands began wandering over Stiles’s body.

Stiles melted into the kiss, not even worried as he felt the hand roaming. Over or under his clothes, it didn’t matter. He wanted more. He could even feel himself getting truly aroused. His red briefs eventually tented with his excitement.

Asher broke the kiss and slid down to his knees in front of Stiles. The human could feel his heartbeat shaking his whole body. The incubus leaned forward, his hot breath permeating the red briefs as he took in Stiles’s own musky scent.

A moan escaped from Stiles that he’d been trying to hold back. He eagerly reached down and freed his swollen member from his underwear. It bounced into view, a drop of precum glistening on the tip. Then it was gone, down into the incubus’s throat.

Stiles clutched the sheets on his bed. He slowly laid back and let the incubus have his way with him. He didn’t even stop Asher when a hand slid up under his shirt and started playing with one of Stiles’s nipples. The whole event felt like an eternity for Stiles, who had up to now not had a whole lot of experience sexually.

In reality it was only a minute or two before Asher was swallowing Stiles’s orgasm. Even the short experience left the incubus feeling very energetic and charged. After he slid his lips off the still erect cock, he grinned. He snapped the waistband of the briefs back into place and crawled up on top of Stiles.

The look on the human’s face was both pleased and shocked. Asher whispered into his ear, “thank you” and gave the boy another kiss.

Stiles, kissed back, not really minding that he could still taste himself on the incubus’s lips. His head was clearing though, and he reached down to tug his jeans back up and fasten them. When he was done and the kiss broke, he stared up at Asher a bit impatiently, “So, can I get up now?”

“Oh, yeah, sorry.” Asher slid backwards off the bed and stood himself.

Stiles too got to his feet and checked himself over, before wiping his mouth with his sleeve, “So, we should uh, probably meet up with Scott. Yeah.” Stiles grabbed his keys from his desk and led the way to his jeep.

The pair headed into town to a playground that the pack liked to meet up at on occasion. Along the way Stiles made some calls in an effort to get everyone there. Stiles, not one for silence, took the opportunity to tell Asher all about Beacon Hills and since he was an incubus he felt it fair to explain exactly what everyone else was too. By the time they arrived at the playground Stiles had given Asher a pretty good overview of life since the bite.

Lydia was there casually swaying in one of the swings. She grinned as the two boys joined her. No sign of Scott or Ethan yet. 

“Why do you look so happy?” Stiles prodded the banshee.

“Our incubus friend looks pretty healthy.” you could hear the smile in the words.

“Yeah, and?”

“I guess you took good care of him, then.” She knew just how to get under Stiles’s skin.

“He took care of me, thank you very much,” Stiles huffed and crossed his arms, “probably did a better job than you ever could.”

“Oh, ouch,” her grin hadn’t left, “I guess you’ll never find out.”

Damnit, he shouldn’t have lashed out like that. Stiles always took one step forward and two steps back when it came to Lydia. Double damnit, now she probably thought he was gay. First his dad and now Lydia. Great. Stiles kicked around some sand digging a literal hole trying to avoid a making a deeper figurative one with Lydia.

Asher just kind of quietly plopped down into a swing beside Lydia. Neither even attempted small talk. Thankfully it wasn’t long before Scott and Ethan arrived on their bikes.

Scott walked over and looked over the group, noting how quiet everyone was being. Of course he couldn’t help noticing that the incubus was awake and alert. Ethan took the last swing, playfully bumping into Asher a bit. The two boys on the swings giggled a bit, but gave Scott their full attention when he finally spoke up, “Welcome to Beacon Hills.”

“Uh, thanks” Asher felt strange surrounded by so many new people, even if he had been intimate with one of them.

“You’ll like it here.” Ethan was trying to be encouraging.

“Is Deaton coming?” Lydia asked.

“No, he’s not coming today. He did say he would call us if he had any more info,” and almost as if on cue, his phone rang, “Oh, wait, it’s not Deaton. It’s Mr. Argent.” He had a puzzled look as he answered his phone on speaker. The rest of the group circling around him.

“Scott?” the older hunter asked through the phone.

“Mr. Argent, hey. Can I help you?” Scott’s voice clearly expressed his curiosity at why the man would be calling him.

“Yes, actually. I’ve got Jackson and Isaac here with me.” Mr. Argent paused, “My house is up for sale. Gonna have people checking it out over the next couple of weeks. Do you think you can ask your mother if she can put them up for a while?”

“Yeah, I’ll talk to her, not sure how she’ll feel about it though.”

“Let her know to call me. I can throw her some extra money for bills and food.”

“Oh, alright.” Scott knew they could use the money, so he’d make sure to tell his mother.

“Well, I’ll bring the boys by later. Thanks for your help on this.” and then the call ended.

“So, I guess now wouldn’t be a good time to ask if Asher could stay with you instead, would it?” Stiles put an arm around Scott’s shoulder.

“Asher?” Scott noticed the incubus raise an arm to identify himself, “Oh, right. Um, it’s definitely not a great time.”

“Is that a ‘no’?” Stiles asked.

Scott shrugged, “I’ll ask.”

“I’d take him, but the family I’m staying with barely puts up with me.” Ethan was clearly willing to spend some extra time with Asher. His continued flirty glances hadn’t been subtle, by any means.

“And I still can’t feed him.” Lydia shrugged.

“Sorry, I don’t mean to be a burden.” Asher’s quiet voice.

“You’re not a burden, man.” Scott was reassuring, “We’re just trying to figure this all out.”

“Hey, I know. Why don’t I get us all lunch. Then we can get to know each other.” Lydia looked around at her friends’ faces, “That means, I’ll pay.” She watched relief flood their faces.

The group picked somewhere reasonable to eat. Heading over there together and spending a good couple of hours talking with Asher. As Stiles had caught him up on their lives, Asher returned the favor. He shared his experiences with the group.

His story included being found by a pair of hunters and nursed back to health, his meeting with Kenzi and learning about his powers, and the eventual confrontation with the witch in the barn that landed him in Beacon Hills. Scott told him about Deaton saying the him being here was a good luck charm. The call that Scott was about to get would make it seem quite the opposite.


	3. Chapter 3

Scott answered his cell almost as soon as the ringtone started to sound. The voice on the other end was one that he knew well. Sheriff Stilinski was asking if Stiles was there with him. Scott handed the phone to his friend who apparently had his own phone on both silent and no vibration.

Stiles was talking even as he took the cell, “Sorry dad. Not sure what happened. I’m definitely alive though. Must have accidentally set my pho-” Stiles face shifted “Woah, what?” A pause while he listened, “You’re kidding me, right? No. What am I saying? You’re definitely not kidding me.” he was quiet again, this time longer, “No, yeah, totally weird. I’ll tell Scott, see if anyone knows more about this. Mr. Argent’s back in town, by the way. You could check with him.” Stiles face suddenly clear with annoyance, “I love you too dad and I’m not gay!” He hung up the phone and almost threw it back to Scott.

“What was that?” Scott questioned.

“Apparently the police found a bunch of animal bodies piled up at the park. Said they looked like someone had eaten them. And the Animal Control guy they called said what was weird was that there was only one of each type of animal. Creepy.” Stiles blurted at them.

Lydia put down the last part of her sandwich in disgust, “What was that at the end of the call?”

“My father might have caught Asher and I in an intimate moment and made some assumptions.” Stiles glared.

“What’s wrong with being gay?” Ethan spoke up.

“What? Nothing. Nothing at all. It’s just, you know, not my thing.” Stiles was defensive now.

Asher hazarded a joke, “Seemed like your thing disagreed this morning.”

As the group laughed, Stiles dodged the joke, “Hey, I’m going to see if I can get my hands on those pictures from Animal Control. I’ll catch up with you, later?” this was directed only at Scott.

“Yeah, sure.” You could tell the alpha felt sorry for his friend. Stiles was quick to be in his jeep and on his way. Either running from his humiliation or from the feelings he’d been unable to process from that morning.

“Was that too mean?” Asher was genuinely worried.

“No, honey. It was perfect.” Lydia’s praise didn’t necessarily make Asher feel any better.

Scott pushed his sub basket to the center of the table, “Hey, I gotta catch up with my mom. She probably just got to work. Ask her about Jackson, Isaac and Asher.”

“That’s ok, I think I can trick Ethan into have a girl’s afternoon together here in town.” She glanced over to the ginger werewolf. The two had been spending a lot of time together since Aiden had sacrificed himself to help stop the Nogitsune. It seemed to have helped both of them cope with his passing.

“See you later?” Asher asked shyly. The question more directed at Ethan than Lydia. He’d enjoyed their flirting and definitely wanted more of it.

“Definitely,” Lydia and Ethan said at exactly the same time causing both of them to giggle at each other.

Asher smiled and waved to the pair they were leaving behind as he followed Scott out. Somewhere in his head he’d made the assumption that he’d be riding in a car again. He looked down at the bike and realized this was going to be a first for him.

“It’s not so bad,” Scott tossed him something, “Here, usually Kira wears it, but I’m sure it’ll fit you.” Scott dropped down onto the bike, while Asher figured out how to put on the helmet, “You’re going to have to sit behind me, just keep your arms wrapped around me and lean with me. Ok?”

Asher nodded, obediently taking his place and hugging up against the alpha. He could feel all the muscles in Scott’s chest. He was reminded of Dean then, but he pushed that memory down and forced himself to stick to the present.

Scott, on the other hand, was trying to keep his mind in anything but the present. Something about Asher was riling him up. His touch, his smell, it was driving the werewolf in him insane. He was thankful for all the control that he’d learned as an alpha. Without it, he’d probably never make it to the hospital.

Scott was thankful that the ride was short, and more so for the literal breathing room when Asher let go of him and got off the bike. It didn’t take long for Scott to find his mother at the nurse’s station on the third floor. Thankfully, today was one of her calmer shifts away from the ER.

“Hey mom.” Scott’s smile showed hesitance.

“Hey son,” she looked from Scott to Asher, who was sheepishly following behind him, “need a favor, I’m guessing?”

Scott frowned. He hated that he couldn’t come see her without that assumption being made. He hated it even more when she was right, “Yeah, but not just me. Mr. Argent too. He wanted to know if you wouldn’t mind putting up Isaac and Jackson for a little while? And, uh, I was hoping you wouldn’t mind Asher here staying either.” Scott cringed just asking.

“Woah, do I look like I run a boarding house?” Melissa seemed to do some math in her head for a moment, then she leaned down close to Scott as out of general view as she could get, “Is he,” her eyebrows gestured to Asher, “a, you know,” she mouthed the word ‘werewolf’, “too?”

“Not exactly. Before you say ‘no’. Give Mr. Argent a call. Said he wanted to talk to you about it a bit before you made up your mind.” Scott handed her his phone with Chris Argent’s number ready to dial.

Melissa sighed, “Alright.” she waited for Chris to answer, “No, it’s Melissa McCall, his mom, you wanted to talk to me?” She listened for a bit, “Yeah, Scott mentioned that.” another pause, “Are you serious? That’s way too much!” the boys could see she was shocked, “Well, if you’re sure. Ok, I guess they can stay.” She ended the call and handed Scott’s phone back.

Scott took his phone but was still standing there expectantly.

“Oh, right,” she turned to Asher, “I’m sorry, what was your name again?”

“Asher, ma’am.” the incubus quietly nodded.

“Manners, that’s a pleasant change of pace. You can stay with us too if you need to.” Scott’s mom smiled, “I may have questions later though.” She gave Asher a stern look.

“I understand.” he sighed, “Thank you.”

“Yeah, thanks mom.” Scott smiled.

She turned to Scott, “I could get used to that. Manners and being grateful, you two are gonna spoil me.” Scott started to turn to head off, “Wait, actually, go by the hardware store and make everyone a key please. By my math, everyone should be a capable adult at this point.”

“Got it. Anything else?” Scott seemed surprised.

“Just do me a favor and make sure everyone gets something to eat tonight. I signed on for a double, so I need you to be a gracious host, ok?” She genuinely looked like she had faith in Scott.

“Ok,” Scott nodded.

“Alright, I’m off to my rounds. You two ride safe out there.” She looked back and forth between them.

A quick “Will do,” from Scott

And another polite, “Yes ma’am,” from Asher.

“So spoiled,” Melissa said to herself as she left the nurse’s station.

The pair rode to the hardware store, duplicated Scott’s key, and then headed towards his house. Scott was thankful for the stop during the ride. The wolf in him was definitely having trouble resisting Asher and the break from their proximity gave him a chance to regroup. 

Right now Scott was gritting his teeth. He was choking back the wolf. It was all too eager to get a taste of the boy clinging to him. The smell of him wasn’t as intense as it was in the clinic, but he needed it, he wanted it. Thank goodness he was home. 

The urges subsided as Asher slid off of the bike. His scent went with him. Scott was so distracted he didn’t even realize Ethan was waiting there for them.

The ginger werewolf smiled at the two of them, but Scott knew it was more for Asher than him. He wondered how Ethan’s control would fare against Asher’s scent. Since the twins had helped teach him how to better control himself he wasn’t surprised when Ethan walked over and seemed to easily put an arm around Asher.

He was so focused on looking for any signs of the other werewolf cracking he didn’t even realize he was talking to him.

Ethan waved a hand in his face, “Hey, are you ok?”

Scott refocused, “Yeah, yeah, I’m fine.”

“So, is it ok if I take Asher out for a bit? Show him the city?” Ethan grinned.

“Oh, uh, I mean, if he’s ok with it.” Scott looked to the incubus.

Asher smiled, he actually looked excited, “I’d like to?”

“Well you don’t need my permission,” Scott almost chuckled, “You mind coming back around ten though? I kind of want to talk to everyone who’s staying here at the same time and that’s when Mr. Argent said he’d bring Isaac and Jackson over.”

“That’s fine with me,” Asher looked to Ethan.

“Yeah, I’m sure we can do that.” Ethan smirked.

“Alright, see you then,” Scott dug into a pocket, “Oh, and here. Might as well give you this now.” He held out a key for Asher.

“Thanks,” The incubus carefully plucked the key and slid it into his jeans.

Scott wished them a safe ride as he headed into his house. Ethan hopped on his bike and Asher quickly slid on behind him. When the incubus wrapped his arms around the werewolf’s chest he didn’t feel the same tension that he had in this same position with Scott. 

“Oh, come on. You can hold on tighter than that.” Ethan teased.

Asher slid forward and pulled against him, pressing his cheek to Ethan’s muscular back, “Better?”

“Much,” And Ethan started winding through Beacon Hills. He was making sure to take a scenic route for Asher’s benefit. Eventually taking the pair to a favorite hill of his. One that overlooked the city.

Ethan wasn’t fighting his wolf like Scott had. He was embracing it, letting the smell of the incubus consume his senses. He’d gotten a whiff of him earlier on the playground and he knew then that he needed more.

He could feel the incubuses reluctance to release his grip when they finally came to a stop. This just made him more bold. He grabbed a blanket from the storage compartment on his bike, lifted Asher into his arms, and carried him into the grass.

“Wow, you weren’t kidding about showing me the city.” Asher found their vantage point almost breathtaking.

“Not what you were expecting?” Ethan grinned as he set Asher down and began spreading out the blanket.

“I thought you were going to show me around town, but...” the incubus looked all around. Their hill was fairly private. Ethan had done a bit of off roading to get them here. The city lights coming on below looked amazing. It all struck him as rather romantic.

“But what?” Ethan had taken off his shoes and laid out on the blanket.

“But I like it,” Asher grinned down at the werewolf who was inviting him into his arms, while removing his own shoes.

“I hoped you would,” Ethan wrapped an arm around Asher, pulling him against his chest.

Asher rested his head on Ethan’s chest and wrapped an arm around the other boy’s waist. As he inhaled he could smell a rich musk. Scott had given off a similar scent. It wasn’t like Dean, who had smelled of hard work and effort. The werewolves seemed to smell like power and intensity.

As Asher nuzzled into Ethan he could hear what sounded like the werewolf sniffing him back. He squeezed harder against him and Ethan returned the hug. Then he heard a long slow inhale and a relaxed sigh.

“Wow, you smell-,” Ethan tried to pick a good word, “amazing. How did Scott not just take you inside and rip off all your clothes?” he was tracing a finger along Asher’s arm.

Asher wasn’t sure for a moment what he’d just heard. He looked up at Ethan, “is that what,” and he emphasized the next word, “you want to do with me?”

Ethan rolled, pinning Asher under him, “that’s not all I’m going to do.” He reached under Asher and pulled off the incubus’s shirt with one smooth motion of his arm. He sniffed, licked, and nipped at the smooth pale flesh that was exposed, noting that Asher didn’t seem to have much muscle on his frame.

Asher let out soft little noises at each bit of contact made with his bare skin. He somewhat pathetically tried pulling off Ethan’s shirt, but got nowhere without the werewolf’s level of finesse. All of this just seemed to make Ethan chuckle.

“Is this what you wanted?” The stronger boy lifted up and slid off his shirt, dropping it on top of Asher’s. He stayed sitting up, while Asher let his hands roam over the muscles on the werewolf’s chest.

“Yes,” the word rushed from Asher’s lips.

“Not yet,” Ethan swatted the incubus’s hands as they tried to undo the button on his pants, “You first,” shifting position again, in just a couple swift motions he added Asher’s jeans to the pile of clothes.

“This is hardly fair,” Asher pressed his naked body against the partially clothed Ethan.

“You don’t seem to mind,” the werewolf flexed his thigh, rubbing Asher’s swelling member.

Asher shuddered with pleasure. Ethan’s clear dominance turning him on even more. He wasn’t even bothered when Ethan began guiding his head down along the muscled chest. The spark between them was intense and it was making Asher feel fantastic.

The incubus soon found his nose pressed into the crotch of Ethan’s tight pants. He let his teeth graze the outline of the hard cock they contained. This rewarded him with an excited growl from Ethan.

The werewolf used his bare foot to tease and play with Asher’s exposed bits. Ashers pleased groans sending vibrations through Ethan’s thick meat. The stronger boy finally freed his cock, but it was exposed to the air for only a moment before Asher hungrily dove down onto it. Ethan’s grip on the incubus’s head and hair guided his motions.

While Ethan enjoyed the oral attention, he knew what he really wanted. He pulled Asher up, their mouths mashing against each other as a distraction. The werewolf grabbed Asher’s ass and pulled him close with it, a couple of fingers slipping into the crack. He pressed at the incubus’s tight hole with a fingertip, finding it eager for the intrusion. Asher moaned into his mouth as he slid in two and then three fingers.

Asher ended up on his knees and elbows with Ethan behind him. The werewolf’s member gliding between the cheeks he had raised in the air. Ethan used his knees to spread Asher’s legs wider, slightly shifted his own position, and then began pressing the head of cock inside the incubus.

Both of them moaned as Ethan rooted himself in the hungry bubble butt. It wasn’t long before they found a rhythm, Ethan driving forward and Asher grinding down. Sweat dripped from chest to back with the effort. Ethan occasionally nosing into Asher’s armpits to catch more of the sweet scent that was driving him wild. 

Ethan let out a low growl, feeling himself start to shift. This only seemed to intensify things. Their pace picked up and the werewolf knew that he wouldn’t be able to hold back much longer.

“Don’t stop, just give it to me!” Asher must have sensed Ethan’s climbing orgasm.

Instead of words, the werewolf only howled. It came out loud and piercing, released into what was now the night. Along with it, he came inside of the incubus, pulse after pulse filling Asher’s tight ass. When he finally stopped, the two collapsed beside each other.

Ethan smacked one of Asher’s still exposed ass cheeks playfully, the incubus propped himself up on his side revealing the mess he’d made with his own orgasm. Ethan also noticed that the skin that was once smooth and soft had tightened up. Asher almost had some pecs now and a slight hint of a six-pack. 

“Where’d these come from?” Ethan drug a finger through the middle of the muscles down Asher’s chest.

Asher followed the finger with his eyes, “I, I don’t know.”

“Well, looks good on you.” Ethan winked as he used a corner of the blanket to wipe off his dick before tucking it back into his pants, “That was fun.”

“Yes it was,” Asher stretched and then watched Ethan put his shirt back on, “What time is it?”

Ethan pulled out his phone, double-tapping the screen, “Oh, Ten o’eight. We better get you back to Scott’s.”

“Yeah,” Asher didn’t sound convinced.

Ethan tied his shoes, “Well, are you going to get dressed?”

“Do I have to?”

“If I thought we could get away with it, I’d say no.”

Asher sighed and following Ethan’s example used the blanket to clean himself up. Eventually throwing on the old sneakers, jeans, and flannel shirt. He decided to leave the shirt unbuttoned so that he could be as close to Ethan on the ride back as he possibly could.

As they wound their way back to Scott’s house, Asher felt charged like never before. This was the first time he’d fooled around with someone who was also supernatural in some way. He wondered if it was always like this. He was definitely going to have to fool around with some other supernaturals to find out. Good thing he was headed to a house full of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping that you're enjoying the story so far. If you've stuck with it this long, I'm assuming you like it. Don't be shy. Give me some feedback on what you've seen. Tell me who your favorite Teen Wolf M/M pairing is. This book isn't fully outlined yet, so there's plenty of wiggle room. Let me know what you'd like to see.


	4. Chapter 4

Asher climbed off of Ethan’s bike. He had almost regained his footing when Ethan grabbed the edge of his shirt and spun him. Asher thought he was going to fall, but Ethan’s arm around his waist kept him standing. The werewolf pulled him in close, sniffing across the boy’s chest.

“Alright,” Ethan offered a toothy grin, “play nice in there.”

“I hope they’re half as nice as you are,” Asher smiled back.

“Oh, they will be,” another long sniff, “the way you smell, they won’t be able to stop themselves.”

“What?” Asher looked completely confused.

Ethan laughed, slid on his helmet and peeled out. Asher just shrugged and headed towards the house. With his senses back, he could feel three tense figures in the house. Asher wished he could tell why they were tense. Was it because of each other? Did something happen before he got here? Maybe it was because of Asher himself.

He knocked at the door, then remembered he had a key, but Scott was quick to answer. His host smiled like someone who was covering something up. Asher had seen that look a lot on Sam and Lizzy’s faces. They were two of the hunters that had helped take care of him before he ended up in Beacon Hills. And they always seemed to have something to hide. Although Scott was only hiding his anticipation of fighting Asher's pheromones.

“Hey,” Scott sniffed at the air and then seemed relieved for some reason, “welcome back. Everything go ok?”

“Yeah, the city is really pretty actually,” Asher was thinking about the werewolf who’d shown it to him.

“Glad you like it,” Scott grinned as he opened the door wider.

Asher entered the house. Scott, walked him to the living room where the two others he’d sensed before were sitting on opposite ends of the couch. They seemed to be so interested in ignoring each other that they were ignoring him too.

Scott audibly cleared his throat. The two ventured a look in their direction. Scott pushed Asher forward, “Meet Asher. He’s like us. Well, not like us, but, uh, special like us.” Scott gestured to the guy sitting on the left, “that’s Jackson,” and then the right, “and that’s Isaac.”

“So, what are you?” Jackson blunt as always.

“I’m an incubus.” Asher waited for the reaction he was sure would happen. These guys didn’t let him down either. Both let out a low growl, their eyes glowing yellow.

“He’s a good guy,” Scott urged.

The two didn’t seem like they were about to calm down at all, “but incubus are demons,” Isaac looked over the boy he was talking about, “aren’t they?” Asher’s shy submissiveness was causing him some confusion.

“No, we’re faeries, I guess. It’s complicated.” Asher looked at the ground, not eager to struggle through this conversation again. 

“Deaton said he’s here to help,” these words from Scott seemed to actually have an effect. The two lost the glow and settled back into their seats. They did seem to trust Scott, “So, I’m gonna order us a couple meat lover’s pizzas. And Kira let me borrow her copy of ‘The Hunger Games’.”

“You’re kidding right?” Jackson didn’t seem pleased.

“You don’t like meat lover’s?” Scott asked.

“No, I love meat.” Jackson crossed his arms, “‘The Hunger Games’? Isn’t that a chick flick?”

“If a bunch of kids being forced to kill each other is a chick flick.” Isaac chimed in.

Jackson shrugged, “that actually doesn’t sound too bad.”

The pizza arrived pretty quickly. Scott set it out on the coffee table along with cups and two-liters. The werewolves scarfed down slice after slice with Asher able to sneak two away from them before he was full.

The incubus had taken the open seat between Jackson and Isaac. They seemed to warm up to him after some time chatting and eating together. The two had even allowed themselves to sit closer to the incubus. 

Scott started the movie and lounged across the loveseat. You could see the long day he’d had on his face. About thirty minutes of movie later and their host was asleep. 

Asher was so into the movie he didn’t even notice when Isaac’s thigh had become pressed against his. He looked at the curly brunette and they shared a shy smile before returning their attention back to the film. Shortly afterwards, Asher felt the back of Isaac’s hand gently rubbing his thigh.

To Asher’s right, Jackson let out a yawn. Stretching his arms up over his head, his shirt lifting a bit and exposing his tight stomach muscles. He dropped and arm down across the back of the couch, his hand resting on Asher’s far shoulder.

Isaac glared over Asher at Jackson, “Really?”

“What?” Jackson used that moment to pull Asher against him. His look back to Isaac challenging the other werewolf to do something about it.

“That’s your move? The yawn and stretch?” Isaac was definitely upset.

“It worked, didn’t it?” Jackson used his other hand to rub Asher’s bicep. 

The incubus was first surprised that he even had that muscle there and then that these two seemed to be fighting over him. He was going to step in and stop them, but he honestly wanted to see where this would go. He decided to remain passive, letting the other boys do what they wanted with him.

In response, Isaac lifted Asher’s feet into his lap. This only cued a questioning sneer from Jackson, who slung his arm around the incubus. Isaac smirked as he started untying Asher’s sneakers. 

With the incubus being as well fed as he was now, he didn’t really give off pheromones like he had been earlier that day. However, with Isaac and Jackson being so close to him, they could still smell him. Both of them were being stirred into possessive aggression by their inner wolf. 

Asher could feel Jackson’s hot breath on his neck. He could hear the soft sniffs at his hair. Jackson’s hands had even started to gently rub at the top of Asher’s new abs.

Isaac continued with his own plan, slipping off each of the incubus’s shoes. He then carefully peeled off each of Asher’s socks stuffing them into their respective sneaker. Isaac gently began to massage the exposed feet, which rewarded him with a soft purr from Asher.

Jackson glared at Isaac as he leaned forward and nibbled Asher’s earlobe. He kept his eyes locked on Isaac’s, daring him. Jackson slowly licked along the edge of Asher’s ear, the incubus’s shiver putting a grin on the werewolf’s face.

Isaac furrowed his brow with determination. He was not going to be out done by Jackson of all people. He intensified the massage, rubbing up along Asher’s calves. The incubus’s heels were resting right on Isaac’s package and he could feel just how excited the werewolf was. He wanted to dig a heel in and return some of the massage, but he still didn’t want to influence their fighting either way. So, instead, he sat there quietly. Isaac’s hands were all over the incubus’s legs and feet while Jackson had moved to nipping lightly at Asher’s neck.

When one of Isaac’s hands rubbed up along the inside of Asher’s leg, Jackson let out an audible growl. Isaac returned the aggression with some of his own as he pushed his hand all the way up to Asher’s crotch. He stared at Jackson while his fingertips felt the contours of the incubus’s bulge.

Asher felt Jackson’s breath get heavier. He could see Isaac shifting though, the soft cheeks now covered in hair, his eyes glowing a bright yellow. When Asher could see the fangs grow out, he realized too late that quietly sitting between these two had been a mistake. 

Jackson’s claws were almost cutting into Asher before the incubus was dumped onto the floor. Both werewolves had jumped into a crouch on the arms of the sofa. Jackson’s blue eyes and Isaac’s yellow eyes at odds.

Then another growl sounded, letting them know that Scott was awake. He jumped between the two of them, red eyes gleaming. He stared each of them down in turn, leaving the two boy cowering in each corner of the couch, “Bed. Now,” Scott demanded. After neither seemed to move he gave them one last word, “Go!”

Isaac and Jackson sprang off in different directions. Isaac headed upstairs while Jackson dashed into the back of the house. Scott slowly shifted down and helped Asher back up, “Sorry, can’t afford for those two to fight and wreck the house.”

Asher stroked over his stomach where Jackson had almost scratched him. A bruise had formed on his face where it had banged against the coffee table on the way to the floor. His other arm had been knocked out of the socket at the same time.

Scott grabbed Asher’s upper arm and examined his face, “Hey, are you ok?”

“My arm hurts,” Asher looked at the werewolf, “and my face stings.”

Scott watched as the bruising on Asher’s face slowly shrank away to nothing, “Oh, wow,” he turned his attention to the shoulder the incubus was holding, “what’s wrong here?” he moved the hand away and peeled the shirt back some. It took only a moment for him to realize what this was, “Alright,” Scott took a deep breath, “Looks like it’s out of socket,” He tore a strip of cardboard off one of the pizza boxes, “bite down on this.” The incubus put the strip between his teeth. Scott grabbed Asher’s arm, “ready?” the incubus returned a concerned nod. Scott shoved the arm back into the socket as quickly as he could. 

Asher yelped through gritted teeth and then tossed the cardboard back into one of the empty boxes. He returned his hand to the shoulder, but it felt better fairly quickly, “Sorry.”

“Sorry for what?” Scott turned off the TV and collected the cups.

“It’s my fault. I could have stopped them,” Asher looked down at the floor.

“I doubt it,” Scott placed the cups in the sink, “those two would have ended up fighting about something,” the werewolf dried his hands, “trust me.”

“I guess,” Asher still felt like it was his fault.

“You’re sleeping with me tonight.”

“I am?”

“I was going to put you out here on the couch, but those two would likely pull something,” Scott stretched a bit, “And they need to learn who’s boss.”

“And that’s you?” Asher raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah,” Scott nodded, more to himself than anyone else, “Let’s go.” The alpha wolf went up the stairs. Asher obediently followed Scott to the alpha’s bedroom. He watched as Scott pulled the comforter off his bed, folding it into a makeshift second bed on the floor.

Asher turned and started to get undressed, assuming the extra bed was for him. When the incubus turned around, Scott had curled up into the floor bed. Asher didn’t want to question this, so he just slid into Scott’s bed.

It wasn’t much longer until he could hear Scott’s soft and even breathing. Asher was having trouble falling asleep. The bed was cold and Asher missed the warmth of someone beside him. 

He felt through the house searching out everyone’s life signs. The two other boys were asleep about where they had run off to earlier. Asher had been secretly hoping someone was having as much trouble sleeping as he was. 

He rolled to the edge of the bed and stared down at Scott. He figured the alpha would probably be mad if he went woke up one of the other boys. Asher decided that if he was going to wake anyone up it was going to be Scott.

The incubus slid out of bed and lifted the flap of comforter that his host had wrapped over him to make his temporary sleeping bag. Scott shifted when he was hit by the cold air, ending up laying there with his arms over his head. Asher snuggled in against him, settling into his favorite position with his head on Scott’s chest and an arm hugged onto him. This didn’t seem to wake the werewolf, which Asher was thankful for because he just didn’t want to sleep alone. Finally warm, the incubus fell right to sleep.

The hunters that had found him, eventually learned that when Asher was better fed he could move through dreams. This had the disadvantage of landing him some of the darkest nightmares, but had also been a boon at one point. The ability had allowed him a chance to talk with someone who absolutely would have run away from him if they’d met in person.

That night he dreamwalked with Scott. The two of them experienced the adventure of some of Scott’s memories. Peter as an alpha, Jackson’s time as the kanima, and the alpha pack being in town. He even got to see how Scott had risen to become the alpha he was today.

At one point Asher kept hearing the sound of sobs and cries. He left Scott to face the next challenge, walking out of his dreams and towards the distracting sounds. Soon he was in a dark basement, the voice he was hearing coming from a white deep freezer chest.

He rushed over to the weathered and beaten appliance. Someone had chained it shut. He looked around the basement for something anything break either the chains of the lock that had been put on it. Finally, he found a metal pipe that seemed slender enough to slide into one of the links.

He hurried back to the chest, slid it through the chains and started prying at it to loosen one of the chains. After several minutes of determined work he was able to split the chain and unwrap the box. He opened the lid and Isaac cringed and shrunk away from him inside. 

“You’re safe now,” Asher’s eyes locked with the natural blue of Isaac’s. The boy in the box had stopped crying, but there was so much fear in his eyes that Asher felt like a monster just standing there. He slowly reached down into the box and carefully pet and caressed a tearful Isaac.

After a few minute of this, it seemed Asher had earned some trust. Isaac had stopped shying away from him and even leaned into his touch. Emboldened, the incubus spoke again, “Let’s get you out of here.”

He braced himself as Isaac used him to climb out of the box. It wasn’t until the blue eyed boy’s feet settled onto the ground that Isaac spoke again, “Thank you,” the hushed whisper made Asher smile as the other boy clung onto him with a fierce hug.

The sound of the basement door unlatching interrupted them. Isaac quickly climbed back into the ice chest, “Close it. Get in and close it, please! Hurry!” Asher stood there confused as Isaac pleaded, “He’s going to punish both of us!”

It was already too late, the stern looking man had finished descending the stairs. His voice had a touch of both gravel and disgust to it, “What have we here?” He straigned his glasses as he looked over Asher.

“Did you do this?” Asher realized he was angry.

“Of course I did. How is any good father going to let that kind of behavior go unpunished?” the man sneered.

“Don’t challenge him, he hates that.” Issac whispered from the box, “I’m a terrible son, I’m a terrible son, I’m a terrible son.” Isaac continued his chant in a hushed whisper.

Asher was disgusted, “What is wrong with you?”

The man seemed surprised, “And you would reward that sort of behavior?”

“What behavior exactly?”

“Isaac here though it would be a good idea to run away from home yesterday. Thankfully, his friend’s mother knew exactly who to call.” The man pulled down and polished his glasses before slipping them back on.

“Of course he was running away. Look at what you’re doing here,” Asher pointed to the chanting boy and open box, “You’re locking him in a box.”

“Seems like you’d prefer to join him.” the older man’s words were venomous.

Isaac had stopped chanting, he tried to get Asher’s attention, “No, don’t, you don’t know what he’s like,” his big blue eyes held Asher’s gaze for just too long.

Asher felt the metal pipe connect with his head. The impact had knocked him to the floor, filling his vision with stars. As they cleared he could see the older man holding Isaac’s shirt color and pointing at Asher’s prone body. Things started to fade as the first punch landed on Isaac’s cheek. The second one seemed to create a piercing sound.

The sound turned to a scream, but it wasn’t from this room. He was pulled away from the basement to a cold place. The scream had summoned him out of Isaac’s nightmare and to the source. He stood there, staring at Lydia, wondering why she had called him.

It took him several moments to realize he was awake. His nakedness actually made him feel vulnerable here out in the open. They stood on the side of the road, a crumpled mess of blood and gore in the ditch. The last thing he remembered was being at Scott’s. How in the hell did he get here? What did Lydia do to him?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I spent a bit more time on this chapter. I've also gone back through previous chapters and cleaned up a couple details/moments that didn't quite line up. I wanted to apologize for the sort of flippancy of the first couple chapters here and hope that the rest of this book is a better offering. Again, thank you for reading, and please don't be afraid to provide any feedback or ask any questions or even make some pairing suggestions. Well, keep it M/M please, I don't know what to do with a vagina in real life, so I'm definitely not going to do it any justice on the page. 
> 
> Anyways, seriously, thank you for reading.

The scream cut through the air. Scott was awake first, but Isaac and Jackson soon followed. They raced out of the already open door. Scott stopped and sniffed. He could smell that Asher had passed by here. They bound towards the source of the sound, incidentally following the Asher’s trail.

Scott, Isaac, and Jackson arrived at the site of scream fairly quickly. Lydia was trying to hold her own hair back as she vomited nearby. Asher was sitting on the road holding his knees against his chest, gently rocking. Scott rushed to Lydia helping her finish up and asking if she had any visions that came with this body. 

Isaac was quick to check on Asher. Just touching the incubus he could feel how the cold night had been sinking into his flesh. He peeled off his own shirt and tugged it over Asher, knees and all, hoping that it would help warm him up. 

Jackson hung back from the group. He definitely wasn’t ready to interact with Lydia. Then, Isaac had beaten him to the punch with Asher. He kind of felt useless here.

A couple minutes later a familiar jeep pulled up. Stiles stepped out and found Lydia and Scott. He rambled out several concerns too fast for anyone to really keep up with him. Lydia slapped him, this seemed to stop the constant stream of words that were falling out of his mouth.

Stiles blinked, “Fine, I’ll assume I deserve that. Where’s the body?”

Lydia gestured further down the ditch, past Asher. Scott followed Stiles over. It was a good thing too, since as soon as Stiles caught site of the bloody pulp that used to be a person, he fainted. Towards the body, no less, but Scott caught him and kept him from turning into a bloody mess himself. Scott stood there for a minute holding Stiles before he came back to the group. 

“It smells like a werewolf,” Scott sniffed the air again, as if he was double checking.

Jackson did the same, “you’re right.”

Isaac followed with his own similar thought, “definitely a wolf”

You can see the realization dawn on Lydia’s face, “Where’s Ethan? Where’s Ethan?!”

Stiles grabbed both of her shoulders and forced the banshee to look him in the face, “Hey, I’m sure that’s not Ethan. Ethan’s fine, ok?”

“How do you know?” Lydia wipes tears from her eyes.

“Yeah, Stilinsky. How do you know?” Jackson crossed his arms and stared at him.

“Well, how I know isn’t that important, ok?” Stiles was starting to get defensive.

Lydia stared Stiles down, “Yes, yes it is.” she grabbed a fistfull of his shirt, “How is that not Ethan?”

Stiles looked to scott, begging for help with his eyes. Scott shrugged, “Just tell her.”

“Alright. Ethan was at my house, ok?” Stiles wasn’t happy about admitting this.

“What?” Lydia’s grip tightened, pulling a chest hair or two.

“Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow” Stiles slowly unlatched Lydia’s fingers from his shirt, “I asked for his help figuring something out, ok?” 

Jackson steps closer and sniffs at Stiles, “Is that why you smell like you’ve had a werewolf all over you?”

“No,” his friends stared at him, “fine, maybe,” more disbelief in the form of a stare, “ok, yes. Are you happy? Yes.”

“If that’s not Ethan, then who is it?” Lydia’s voice was shaky.

“Could be one of Satomi’s pack,” Scott frowned as he thought about this.

“Oh, yeah. They’re still around here aren’t they? Do you have a way to find her? Doesn’t one of her pack go to our school?” Stiles with his rapid fire questions.

“Yes, yes,” Scott looked like he was thinking for a second, “and yes.”

“Hey, Asher doesn’t look too good. We need to get him back to your place,” Isaac was clearly concerned. Asher was still curled inside the t-shirt he’d given up, “Hey, uh, Lydia. Can you take us back to Scott’s place?”

“Sure,” She pulled out her keys, “I wasn’t interested in staying and waiting for the cops tonight.”

“Alright, so I’ve got to go to find Satomi. Lydia’s taking Asher, Isaac, and Jackson back to my place,” Scott snapped off, “and-”

“Actually, I’m gonna check on Chris,” After some weird looks from the others, “Mr. Argent might know something about this,” everyone seemed to get it now.

“His first name is Chris?” Stiles questioned.

“Yeah,” Jackson just glared.

“Huh, I don’t think I ever realized that,” Stiles scratched his head.

“Stiles, can you call your Dad? Tell him that we couldn’t stay?” Scott raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah, I guess I can do that.” Stiles huffed.

“Thanks,” And almost as soon as Scott said the word he was gone.

“Well, I guess I’ll chauffeur you back to Scott’s,” Lydia did a quick eyebrow raise and headed towards her car.

Isaac helped Asher to his feet and then gently guided the incubus to Lydia’s car. Isaac tried to settle Asher in the back seat, but the incubus kept crawled over to his side and clung to him. Isaac just accepted this, holding Asher against him. He looked at Lydia in the rear-view mirror, “Sorry, I don’t know what else to do.”

Lydia just shrugged, “You’d think it was his first dead body.”

“Maybe it was,” Isaac rubbed the incubus’s back.

“Not dead.” Asher whispered into Isaac’s chest.

“What? What was that?” Isaac lifted Asher’s chin so the two could look at each other.

“He wasn’t dead,” a tear brimmed over in Asher’s eye before he buried his face back into Isaac’s chest.

Lydia slammed her brakes, “What did he say?” 

Isaac could see a haunted look on her face in the rearview mirror, “He said that he wasn’t dead. Does that mean something to you?” and then Isaac’s face filled with realization, “That wasn’t a corpse? How could you know that?”

Asher seemed to be calming down, “I could feel it, like I can feel both of you.”

“Well, I’m not questioning that.” Lydia dropped the car back into gear and headed off.

“That’s not called for.” Isaac took Lydia’s tone for sarcasm.

“I wasn’t being mean. The amount of weird stuff we’ve seen in just two years has left me completely dry of doubt.” She spared Isaac a glance and a shrug.

“Oh, sorry.” Isaac pondered for a minute longer, “and thanks for driving us.”

“You’re welcome,” Lydia let a bit of sarcasm seep back in for the next comment, “Better take good care of him, he’s our good omen.”

Asher’s breathing had evened out, “What is that supposed to mean?”

“Beats us, but I never doubt Deaton. He always seems to be right.” Lydia’s eyes were focused on the road, “We could definitely use a good omen right now.”

The rest of the ride was short, but quiet. Asher mulled over this new information in his head, trying to figure out how someone like him could be a good omen. Isaac was thinking through all the things he wanted to say to the boy in his arms. Lydia was trying to ignore thoughts of Jackson. All of them were avoiding thinking about the pile of blood and flesh that used to be a werewolf.

Lydia pulled into Scott’s driveway and unlocked the doors to her car. Isaac took the hint and quietly pulled both himself and Asher from the car. He nodded in thanks and Lydia princess waived her own goodbye before heading out.

Isaac fumbled for his key and opened the door for them. He brought Asher through the house until they found the couch they’d shared earlier that night. This put a frown on Isaac’s face. He remembered the moment when his wolf prepared to fight. He remembered the sound of Asher hitting the coffee table and then the floor. The urge to come back and apologize, but the need to follow the commands of the alpha.

Isaac realized that now was his chance, “Hey, Asher?” the incubus met his eyes. Isaac noted the beautiful violet that stared back at him. He really needed to apologize, “I’m so sorry for last night. I never meant for you to get hurt.”

“It’s ok,” Asher felt the places that had since healed, “I’m fine. Actually, I was better just a few moments after everything happened.”

“Still didn’t want you to get hurt,” Isaac put his hands on Asher’s shoulders.

“Thank you,” Asher blushed a little, then quickly pulled in for a hug. He squeezed Isaac and felt a firm squeeze in return. In this comfort Asher felt his tiredness return, “Are you tired?”

Isaac realized that he was, “Yeah, I could use a few more hours of sleep.”

“Can I?” the incubus was nervous, he didn’t want to be rejected, “Can I sleep with you? Please?” He searched Isaac’s face, nervous when it was taking him a while to answer, “I don’t want to be alone.”

The sad look on Asher’s face was too much, “Yes. Yes, definitely yes.” when he picked the incubus up and started carry him to his bed in the guest room upstairs, not only was he rewarded with a smile, but a few giggles as well. Asher wrapped his arms around Isaac’s neck to help stabilize himself and nuzzled into the werewolf’s neck.

Isaac carefully brought them into his room, making sure not to bump the incubus into the door frame. He crossed the room and set Asher on the bed. Isaac caught himself looking at the bits that peeked out from the bottom of the shirt he gave to the incubus, quickly turning away before it could turn into a stare.

“It’s ok, you can look,” Asher’s words were comforting as he pulled the shirt off and tossed it onto the floor, “I don’t mind.” He stretched out on the bed, clearly not ashamed of his body. 

“Fair’s fair then,” Isaac unbuttoned his jeans, sliding both his pants and underwear down into a crumpled mess on the floor. He watched Asher’s face for any sign of disapproval, happy when none appeared. His next move was to slide into bed beside the incubus.

They both chuckled nervously when skin touched skin. After a moment, Isaac dove in for Asher’s chest hugging tight against him, a sudden flip from the charming dominance he had shown when bringing the incubus to the room. Normally, Asher would be the one to do this, but he actually felt good holding Isaac. It was weird for the incubus, nurturing instead of being nurtured, but he still remembered Isaac’s nightmare. 

He still remembered freeing him from his personal prison. Still remembered standing up to Isaac’s father. Sadly, still remembered being knocked aside unable to protect the werewolf before being pulled away. Tonight, he would keep Isaac safe.

Isaac’s breathing evened out and Asher knew he’d fallen asleep. Now, the incubus would finally let himself drift off. No more dreamwalking that night. He hoped that meant that Isaac made it through the night without nightmares.

When Asher finally opened his eyes to the daylight he still had Isaac held close against him. The werewolf would occasionally nuzzle into his chest. Every time he would shift, Asher could feel Isaac’s morning wood grind against his thigh. The incubus hugged the wolf tight, hoping it would be a gentle way to wake him up.

And it was. Isaac stirred and looked up at the incubus’s grinning face. The werewolf started to nose and sniff at Asher, who laid back, hands behind his head and elbows out. Isaac slowly worked towards one of the spots on the incubus that gave off the soft sweet smell, his nose eventually buried in one of the boy’s exposed armpits

Asher giggled as Isaac began nuzzling and licking under his arm. The werewolf stopped for a moment and glanced up at him. The incubus could see bits of the wolf coming out. At the same time, he could also sense a submissiveness. 

What Asher didn’t know was that the beta in Isaac had been without an alpha for a long time. Scott had made no motions to claim Isaac or Jackson as a part of his pack. The exposure to the alpha had stirred a need for acceptance in both of them, but neither really knew where to put those feelings.

Right now, Isaac’s wolf was living off of the sweet smell that came with Asher. The incubus pheromones stirred an aggressive need in the werewolf. Isaac had already started licking at Asher’s other armpit, an approving groan encouraging him further.

Asher watched as Isaac continued to sniff and lick at him. A bit of fuzz sprouted from the werewolf’s cheeks and touch of yellow shone in his eyes. Asher started to pant when Isaac’s hungry lapping stopped between his legs. The incubus reached down and grabbed a handful of the wolf’s curls, which only served to encourage his tongue.

Isaac was intoxicated by Asher’s scent. The boy was riding the edge of his wolf, excited to taste everything between the incubus’s legs. He rolled each of Asher’s orbs in his mouth, a savoriness joining the sweet, and moans and guiding tugs making sure he covered every bit of them. Soon, the werewolf was slurping the pre off the tip of Asher’s hard cock. The guiding hands pushing the member down Isaac’s eager throat, that only continued to bob and swallow at the swollen meat. 

A different need was growing in Isaac. He wanted to be owned, to be marked by the incubus. That wasn’t going to happen in his throat. He rose up onto his knees over Asher, allowing their hard dripping members to touch. Isaac looked down at the incubus’s quizzical grin. He smirked as he dragged himself a bit more forward, Asher’s slick member now throbbed between his cheeks.

As he lined up the incubus and began sliding down onto him, Isaac knew this was what he needed. The sensation of having someone inside him was completely new, but he was already sure this wasn’t going to be the last time. When he felt he couldn’t possibly bear down any further, he let his wolf free.

Asher reached up and brushed his fingers through Isaac’s sudden beard. He started to hump at the werewolf, who let out a low pleased whimper. Asher locked eyes with Isaac, the werewolf’s yellow eyes a solid bright glow and his violet eyes vibrant and intense in this moment. The incubus was in control here and it felt amazing.

What had started as a slow even rhythm was now a frantic pace that would certainly bring Asher and Isaac to climax soon. Asher shoved himself as deep into the wolf as he could get, grunting with the effort. Isaac closed his eyes, focusing on the moment he’d been anticipating. And there it was, Asher’s member pulsing inside of him, delivering blast after blast of his cream directly into the werewolf. 

Isaac’s wolf was pleased. A new master had marked him. He belonged somewhere again and it felt good. Asher was clueless to the instincts he’d stirred in the other boy, though he was more than happy to wrap Isaac back up in his arms as the wolf collapsed onto the bed with him. The two drifting off to another dreamless sleep together.


	6. Chapter 6

Earlier that night, after everyone had left the future crime scene, a storm began brewing. The rainfall was both sudden and intense. However, as fierce as the storm got, no lighting or thunder occurred. It washed away evidence and complicated travel, a second sign that trouble was brewing up for Beacon Hills.

That same night, banging on the motel room door yanked Chris Argent out of sleep. His grip on the pistol under his pillow tightened as he quietly got to his feet in nothing but his boxers. He moved to the far side of the window away from the door, flattening himself against the wall. He lifted the blinds with the tip of the gun, peeking sideways through the gap at the knocker. 

He sighed in relief, tucking the gun into the back of his pants and moving to the door. He opened the door to a soaking wet Jackson. Seconds later he was wrapped in a tight hug. He wasn’t sure why the teen was here at this hour clinging to him, but he felt it best to humor him and he slowly returned the hug.

After a good minute of standing there, Jackson finally let go and dropped into one of a pair of chairs that were situated at a table by the window. Chris shut the door then, and took the other chair.

“Sorry,” Jackson’s word was barely audible.

“What’s wrong?” Chris was concerned.

Jackson just shook his head, still visibly fighting back tears.

“Come on, talk it out.”

“I,” Jackson held his head in his hands, “I can’t. I’m so confused right now.”

“Confused?” Chris stood and walked over to Jackson, dropping into a crouch in front of him, “Just tell me what’s going on. Even if it’s just bits and pieces.”

Jackson’s words were sporadic, “Scott. Alpha. Dead body.”

Argent snatched his gun out of his pants, “Did Scott kill someone?”

“No,” the werewolf pulled himself together a bit, “but it was a werewolf that was dead.” 

“Anyone local?” Chris calmed a bit, rising to his feet and setting the gun on the table.

“Not sure, Scott said they could be from Satomi’s pack.”

“And you don’t think this was hunters?”

“Don’t think so.” Jackson wiped his eyes, “Unless, you know of hunters that skin werewolves to kill them.”

Chris seems to think on this for a minute, “No groups I can think of, but that doesn’t necessarily mean it isn’t a hunter.”

Jackson looked up at the Argent. Ever since earlier that night at Scott’s he’d felt something missing. He had been ordered by an alpha, but it wasn’t his alpha. The beta wolf in him realized it needed someone to lead and guide him. Jackson knew that wasn’t going to be Scott. Scott would never take in someone who had killed so many people. He was surprised Chris had taken him in.

Jackson was starting to realize where his feelings were guiding him. He wasn’t sure he wanted to go there, but his wolf needed something and it wouldn’t be denied for long. Right now he would do anything for Chris’s approval, he just wanted someone to take him in. Jackson refused to be an omega.

The werewolf rose to his feet and hugged Chris again, wanting to feel the acceptance of being in his arms one more time. He got what he wanted, the hunter hugged him back and they stood there together. This time the embrace lasted a while longer. Jackson buried his face in the hunter’s neck.

“It’s ok,” Chris just wanted to reassure the boy, “You’re going to be ok.”

The hunter could feel Jackson shivering, his soaking clothes now cold in the brisk air of the motel room. Chris gently separated them and guided the werewolf to the bathroom. Then he started the water, getting it nice and steaming for the shaking teen.

“I’ll pull out some clothes you can borrow.” Chris assured Jackson.

The hunter left the bathroom, pulling a suitcase from under the bed. He rifled through it, selecting an outfit he wouldn’t miss. He looked up in time to catch Jackson peeling his soaked clothes off, the bathroom door still wide open. 

The shirt hit the bathroom floor with an audible splat. Chris found himself admiring the teen’s physique. It was understandable that Jackson would be in such good shape. He had been Lacrosse captain for years and now as a werewolf he was sure to maintain that musculature. Chris thought he would turn away as Jackson slid off his pants, but even when he realized the werewolf was going commando he still stared.

He felt a stirring in his boxers. This he definitely didn’t expect. He told himself that anyone looking at Jackson, naked and vulnerable like that, would be hard pressed not to feel some attraction. He was honestly surprised that Jackson and Isaac hadn’t at least fooled around some, but then maybe that was part of why they fought so much.

Chris was thankful when Jackson stepped into the shower and out of view. With his eyes under his own control again, he set the outfit on the foot of the bed. Chris also sent out a few texts to some hunters, relaying Jackson’s information to see if he could get some response. After firing a few messages off, he heard the water stop.

The curtain rings scratched as Jackson stepped out of the shower. He looked around for a towel and found only a wash rag. The teen was starting to get cold again when he called out, “Hey, Dad, are there any more towels?” He looked out of the open bathroom door and heard the sound of a closet shutting off to the side. Chris stepped into view holding his request.

Chris shook out the towel and wrapped it around Jackson’s shoulders, “There you go.”

“Thanks,” Jackson’s years in the locker room and time in Europe had desensitized him to being naked around others. He started to dry off without any regard for the man in the bathroom with him.

Chris ventured the question, “Did you just call me ‘Dad’?”

“Oh, uh,” Jackson actually blushed, “Yeah, I guess so,” and before Chris could ask more about it, “You’ve taken more care of me than either of my parents ever have.”

“I see,” Chris was feeling more awkward about his reaction to Jackson’s nude form. A reaction that was still building as he watched the teen dry off.

“Is that a problem?” Jackson paused, the towel bunched up over his head.

“No, you’re fine.” Chris wasn’t sure if he meant that.

Jackson finished drying off, tossing the towel on the bathroom floor with his wet clothes.He felt better now that he was nice and dry. The werewolf looked the older man over. His eyes noting the muscle and hair on the hunter’s body and lingering on the boxers that appeared to be filled out more than when he’d arrived.

“Good,” Jackson ventured another hug from Chris. This time skin touched skin and Jackson sighed a bit. This close, there was no way for Chris to hide the reaction he was having to Jackson’s nakedness. Jackson took this as a form of approval, something he hadn’t had much of in his life, especially from anyone he respected.

“Sorry,” Chris blushed and tried to pull away from the teen.

“No, don’t, please,” there was need in that last word. Jackson clung harder to Chris, the body contact causing its own stirrings in his crotch. The stirrings quickly became full blown arousal. He still didn’t have much control over that, partly from just being young and partly from the increased intensity of his instincts as a werewolf.

Chris felt Jackson poking at him, but having already been stopped from separating them he wasn’t sure what to do. He settled on gently patting the werewolf’s head and back, almost petting him, not entirely sure if he was being racially insensitive or not. Jackson seemed to appreciate the attention, though.

Chris stood there, holding the naked boy while he was almost naked himself. He slowly felt over the soft skin and firm muscles, starting to realize how pent up he was. Jackson finally loosened his grip, taking a step back and looking over the hunter’s body again. When he looked Chris in the eyes he could see thinking going on behind them, but he didn’t want to risk the hunter settling on feeling weird about this.

Jackson slid to his knees, still looking into Chris’s eyes. His hands slid down the older man’s sides as well, resting on the waist of the boxers. Jackson pulled them down, exposing the swollen member that had been hanging behind the fabric. His shocked exhale causing the unexpectedly large cock to firm up in front of him.

Jackson decided to act before he could be stopped or stop himself, taking Chris into his mouth. He liked it more than he expected to, the warm throbbing encouraged him to try and take the full length of it into his mouth. He wasn’t quite able to at first, almost gagging as it neared the back of his throat, but after a few tries he found himself burying his nose in the older man’s pubic hair. 

Chris looked down at the boy eagerly working at taking his cock. He wanted to stop him, but at the same time he couldn’t bring himself to. It had been too long since someone had been so eager to please him. He groaned as Jackson found a way to take even more cock down his throat.

Jackson swallowed on the member, massaging it with his throat. He looked up at the hunter as he continued working his meat, locking eye contact. Jackson’s steel grey eyes still full of need, when Chris was forced to close his from the pleasure. He had been trying to hold back, trying not to finish so soon or at all, but it had just been far too long. Chris began shaking as he got close to orgasm. 

Jackson knew what the shaking meant and decided he was all in. The first of the hunter’s spurts happening in his throat. The second there as well, as he started pulling back off Chris. The third splashing on the back of his throat and the rest covering his tongue. It didn’t taste much different than when he ate his own. In fact, it might have even been a bit sweeter. 

Jackson savored the hunter’s flavor, keeping his mouth locked onto the now softening cock. Chris shuddered as Jackson’s tongue kept running along the underside of his spent meat. He practically had to pry the boy off of him. He made sure to smile as he did though, trying to reassure the werewolf.

Jackson missed the warmth in his mouth and throat already. He got to his feet, blushing at Argent’s continued smile. The teen hugged the hunter again. This hug was tender and gentle, whereas the previous hugs had been fierce and needy. 

“Did I do alright?” Jackson asked his question into the older man’s chest.

“You did great,” Chris was still worried about what they started here, but he had to be honest.

Jackson beamed, the approval exactly what he needed. His wolf was sated and his own urges calmed, though his meat still throbbed against Chris’s leg. He playfully humped at the hunter a little, like the dog he was. Both Chris and Jackson laughed about it, thankful for the break in tension.

“Can I stay here?” Jackson had a careful expression on his face before launching into an explanation for the request, “Isaac and I were fighting at Scott’s, you know how we are. We just got back and I don’t want to piss everyone off already.”

“Yeah, you can stay,” Chris grabbed the boy’s shoulder, “but I need to get some more sleep.”

“Yeah, I’m tired too, didn’t get much sleep at Scott’s.”

“Then go to bed,” Argent grabbed the outfit he’d set aside for Jackson and placed it on the table. He turned in time to see the teen laid out on the queen bed. 

“G’night,” Jackson rolled away from the hunter as he said this.

Chris climbed into the bed not bothering to put his boxers back on. As he pulled the sheet up over both himself and Jackson, the werewolf slid back against him. He turned towards Jackson, letting the boy nestle in as the small spoon. He still didn’t know how he felt about all of this, but he decided he’d sleep on it and deal with it tomorrow. Jackson pulled Chris’s arm around him and the two eventually drifted off to sleep.

That morning at Scott’s, Isaac and Asher woke up to a murky sky. Isaac not eager to leave Asher’s warm arms and Asher full of energy. Eventually, the two extricated themselves from the bed. They opted for minimal clothing, throwing on underwear and a t-shirt. Isaac’s stomach growled, so they headed down to the kitchen.

Once there, they pulled down some cereal and Isaac poured himself a bowl. He stood at the patio door, staring out into the backyard while he ate. Asher snuck behind him, carefully wrapping the wolf up in a hug and resting his cheek against Isaac’s back.

“You should see this squirrel. It’s acting weird,” Isaac took another bite of cereal.

Asher slid around to the werewolf’s side, resting his head against his shoulder and watching with him, “You’re not kidding.”

The little creature was at the back door trying to slide the screen open. He was very persistent for the next to nothing he was accomplishing.

“What do you think he wants?” Asher asked.

“I dunno,” Isaac grinned mischievously, “let’s find out.” Isaac slid the door open before Asher could stop him. The squirrel carefully stepped into the house, sniffing at the air. Isaac pulled a piece of cereal out of his bowl and offered it to Asher, “Why don’t you give him this?”

“I guess today we’ll find out if squirrels like cereal,” Asher took the cereal and leaned down slowly. The incubus gingerly reached out and offered the morsel to the fuzzy little creature.

“Here you go, little guy.” Ashers words seemed to coax the attention of the creature. It took a few slow steps towards him, but then it bolted at him. The squirrel’s little claws and teeth tore at his flesh. Asher flailed, eventually knocking the thing to the floor. He heard a shattering sound during the ruckus and hoped he hadn’t broken anything. 

He opened his eyes in time to see Isaac punt the little bastard out of the back door. The werewolf quickly slammed patio door shut. Asher could see now that the shattering sound had been Isaac’s cereal bowl hitting the ground. The white of the milk was starting to get marred with drops of his blood. Isaac grabbed onto Asher’s other arm, black veins racing from Asher and up the werewolf’s arms.

“What is that?” Asher asked, worry in his voice.

“You feel better, right?” Isaac checked, then after a nod from Asher, “that. I took your pain.” he watched the marks starting to slowly seal on Asher’s skin, “though it doesn’t look like you’d have had to worry about it for too long.”

“Huh?” Asher was just confused.

“Here, look.” Isaac lifted Asher’s arm in front of his own face. The incubus watched in wonder as the wounds sealed before his eyes. After a minute or two it was like nothing had even happened.

“That’s new,” the incubus’s words carried his amazement.

“I’m glad though,” Isaac gently brushed the cheek where Asher had been bitten, “hate for something to ruin that pretty face of yours.”

Asher chuckled, but also playfully punched at the werewolf, “So, what was that about?”

“Who knows, we’ll have to ask Deaton next time we see him.”

“That’s the druid right?”

“Yep,” 

Isaac looked around for some supplies to help him clean up the mess they’d just made. After a few minutes, they’d cleaned everything up. Then, Isaac dragged Asher to the couch and they snuggled while actually watching Hunger Games. They continued to lay in each other’s arms, making out while the menu screen of the DVD cycled itself.

The sound of keys in the front door brought them to attention. Then a female voice set them in motion. They were definitely underdressed for Scott’s mom to come in. They ran upstairs, putting on pants and realizing now that there were two voices. One was Scott’s and the other female voice seemed very perky.

Now that they thought about it, Melissa was probably already home. They were glad the squirrel incident hadn’t woken her up. That would have been a tough one to explain.

Asher stole another kiss from Isaac before they had to meet this stranger. They headed downstairs fully clothed.. Isaac led the way as the pair found their way back to the living room. 

“Oh, hey Isaac,” Scott was waiting for them, “You remember Kira, right?”

“Yeah, hey.” The werewolf nodded to the young asian girl.

“And that’s Asher,” Scott pointed the incubus out, who had just stepped from behind Isaac, “He’s special, like us.”

Asher stepped forward a bit, as did Kira. The two wolves felt their begin to stand on edge. Kira took another step forward holding out her hand, “Hi! I’m Kira! I’m a ki-”

Suddenly, an arc of electricity crossed between the two of them. Isaac went for Asher and Scott for Kira, but the energy knocked the werewolves back. Sparks intensified, building until they ended with a loud boom. The two werewolves rising to their feet trying to figure out what had just happened.


	7. Chapter 7

Asher fell to the floor. Kira was still on her feet, the aura of the kitsune was visible for all to see. A fiery orange glow surrounding her. She yanked her belt off of her waist, snapping it into sword mode. She charged at Asher.

Isaac jumped in her way, his wolf released. The two entered into a dance, swinging, dodging and stepping in rhythm with each other. Kira’s martial training eventually outpaced Isaac, knocking him off of his feet and then kicking him across the room.

The kitsune lifted her blade overhead, about to charge at Asher yet again. This time Scott caught her from behind, locking her arms and holding her back, “Kira, stop! He’s here to help us!”

The voice that came out of her mouth was wholly unnatural, “He’s not from this world. He needs to be removed.” Kira started to drag the two of them towards the prone incubus.

Isaac was back on his feet and quick to help Scott. Even with the two werewolves trying to hold her back she was still gaining ground.

“What the hell are we supposed to do?” Isaac growled at Scott.

“I don’t know know!” Scott was desperately trying to think of a solution.

That strange voice from Kira again, “You cannot stop me, I will restore balance.”

“I don’t want to have to hurt her, but I will.” Isaac was clearly serious about protecting Asher.

“That’s it!” Scott’s face filled with realization, “You need to hurt her, healing should use up all this energy!” Just then the kitsune switched from dragging them across the room to trying to shake them off. Scott took this as confirmation of his theory.

Isaac looked at Scott confirming that was what the alpha wanted before he started tearing into the kitsune. As the beta cut into her flesh, it healed over, but each time the fiery light that surrounded her dimmed. As the light was truly fading, the kitsune growled and knocked its sword arm free of Scott’s grip. With the free hand, the fox threw the weapon at Asher, the blade buried in his stomach.

Isaac growled loudly, slashing across Kira’s face. This last wound used up the remaining energy, the fox aura dissipating. Scott swept her up in his arms, as she fainted.

“It’s ok, he can heal like us,” Isaac rushed over to Asher, pulling the sword out of him and letting it clatter onto the floor.

“What the hell is happening?!” Melissa stood at the entrance to the living room. The loud boom and the sound of the scuffle had called her out of bed. She looked at Scott, standing there holding a passed out Kira. Then to Isaac who was in a panic on the floor with Asher. The she saw the source of his panic, a gaping wound in the boy’s stomach was oozing blood.

Melissa switched on nurse mode, “Keep pressure on that wound!” she ruffled through the cabinets looking for a towel to use to help staunch the bleeding, “And don’t let him pass out! Keep him awake!”

Isaac looked at Asher’s eyes and saw they were already closed, “He’s already out!”

“No no no no no no no,” Melissa rushed over with a towel throwing it on Isaac’s hands, which he quickly repositioned to make use of the towel, “I’m sorry kiddo,” Scott’s mom whispered under her breath before she outright slapped Asher. Isaac growled at her when she did this, some of his wolf showing, “I’ve got to wake him back up.” Isaac calmed down. Melissa however, was winding up another stern slap.

After this loud smack Asher’s eyes fluttered open. Melissa held his shoulders down as he tried to move. “What happened?” the incubus was clearly in pain and the words came out as a whisper..

“You’ve got a stomach wound,” Melissa tried to center herself in his vision, “We’re trying to slow the bleeding.”

“Isaac,” Asher’s words were weak, “Where’s Isaac?”

The werewolf looked between Scott’s mom and his bloody hands. She took over for him on the wound and Isaac leaned into Asher’s field of vision, “I’m here.”

Asher grabbed the front of Isaac’s shirt pulling him down into a kiss. Asher’s eyes glowed vibrantly with violet light. The two boys were hungry for each other, mouths working oblivious to the witnesses in the room.

“Ow!” Melissa pulled her hands and the towel away from the wound as if she’d been shocked. Electricity was arcing across the gap of the wound, tracing up and down. Each pass healing more of it as the two boys continued kissing.

After a few seconds the wound was closed and Asher let go of Isaac. The werewolf falling onto his back beside the incubus. After a bit of heavy breathing he saw that Melissa wasn’t holding the wound anymore and just seemed to be staring wide eyed. 

“Is he ok?” Isaac asked.

“Yeah,” Scott’s mom was still shocked.

Isaac sighed in relief then rolled onto his side and watched as Asher was asleep again, “Do we need to wake him up?”

“No,” Melissa shook her head, “I don’t think so.” She looked over the mess in her living room. Pictures had fallen off the walls, knick-knacks knocked off the tables, and of course the blood on the floor, “I’m going back to bed. When I wake up I want this place to look like this was all a dream. Got it?” She looked squarely at Scott.

“Uh, yeah, sure.” Scott had slung Kira over his shoulder.

Melissa let out a slow exhale, “Spotless.” She rose to her feet and walked out of sight and back to her room.

“I’m gonna take Kira back to her place, I’ll be back soon to help clean up.” Scott headed for the front door.

Then it was just Isaac and Asher lying on the floor of the living room. Isaac was feeling light headed. So, he let himself fall asleep there with Asher, but not before scooting close enough to rest his head on the incubus’s chest.

The two woke again when Scott returned. Scott was keeping his distance from Asher this time though. The incubus’s pheromones were in overdrive. Isaac didn’t seem to mind it, so Scott decided not to interfere.

Scott waited for the pair to sit up, “Alright guys, before we get this place cleaned up, I wanted to tell you what I found out from Satomi. No one from her pack is missing, but an alpha that she was expecting a visit from has yet to show up. Right now, she and I are both assuming that’s the body we found.”

“Wait, that’s an alpha that was killed?” Isaac sounded shocked.

“Yeah, and Satomi said this alpha could do the beast transformation Peter could.”

“Are you serious?” Isaac again.

“Um, beast transformation?” Asher was afraid to interject with his question, but his curiosity got the better of him.

“Yeah, a half wolf and half man beast. Nothing like what Isaac and I can do.”

“Like werewolves in the movies?” Asher furrowed his brow.

“Yeah, exactly like that.”

“Got it.” 

After that little discussion Scott assigned everyone tasks to help get the house back in order. Scott himself was sorting out the walls, photos, and knick knacks. Isaac was cleaning up anything that broke. Asher was scrubbing his own blood off of the floor. After about an hour of cleaning they had restored the living room to its former glory. Only a cut in the floor where Kira’s sword had been thrown remained.

“Alright, I have to go to work,” Scott snatched up his keys, “And my mom’s probably going to be up to leave soon too,” the alpha looked the incubus over, “you should get yourself cleaned up. You can borrow some of my clothes if you need to.” And with that he was gone.

Now that they were alone again, Isaac was eager to be as close to Asher as he could. The smell of the incubus had been overwhelming since their fight with Kira. The werewolf just wanted to lick it off of Asher all over again.

“He was right, we should get you cleaned up,” Isaac gestured to the blood that was still all over Asher.

“Yeah, it does feel kind of gross,” Asher’s nose crinkled a bit.

The pair headed to the upstairs bathroom. Isaac got the water started while Asher peeled off his blood soaked and crusted clothes. He looked for somewhere to put them and settled on just throwing them in the garbage. Asher realized then that Isaac had been really quiet.

The werewolf stood there staring at the incubus. Just a few hours earlier he’d been worried the other boy wouldn’t ever move again, but here he was alive and moving around. He could tell something was different though and it took him a minute to figure out what it was. The muscles he remembered Asher having were gone. The incubus wasn’t toned in the least, just soft and smooth. Not that it was a problem for Isaac. Toned or not, the werewolf still felt bound to Asher.

“Can I join you?” Isaac’s words seemed nervous.

“You better,” Asher laughed trying to break the tension, “unless you wolves have a thing about being wet?”

“Nope, nothing like that,” Isaac was still concerned. Even though he could hear the incubus trying to make light of the situation, he also sensed a slight slurring and haziness. Something was off with his incubus and that had him worried.

Asher carefully stepped into the shower, enjoying the hot water and a chance to get the dried blood off of his skin. As he let the hot, steaming water pour over him, he heard the sound of clothes dropping into a pile on the floor. Soon after, a naked Isaac joined him.

The wolf stepped forward and held Asher in his arms. They stood there, under the water, for a few minutes. Both of them felt warm and safe. Isaac was resisting the soft, sweet smell of the incubus as much as he could, but he was never good at self control.

The werewolf tasted the incubus’s mouth, pressing their naked bodies even closer. Isaac’s arousal inspired Asher’s as they ground against each other. The werewolf’s lips began traveling down Asher’s neck, then chest, then stomach until Isaac knelt in front of the incubus, stopping to stare up at the violet eyes he was growing more and more attached to.

Asher grabbed the werewolf’s head. He loved the feeling of his fingers sliding through those dark curls. He didn’t even need to pull the boy in, Isaac’s hunger compelled him to take the incubus into his mouth. The two kept their eyes locked as the wolf worked at pleasing his incubus. Asher was enjoying the werewolf’s efforts, but he wanted more and it wasn’t going to be possible in the shower. 

Asher had to almost yank Isaac off of him. The need in those wolf pup eyes almost hurt to deny, even if it was just for a moment, but the incubus had his own needs. He playfully tapped the tip of Isaac’s nose as he stepped out of the shower. He quickly dried himself off and then wrapped Isaac in the towel when the werewolf rose and then stepped out of the tub.

Asher ruffled the towel on Isaac’s head, helping to dry the curly hair he found so adorable. Isaac grinned, but then took over drying while the incubus shut off their shower. Asher chuckled, teasingly darting off to Isaac’s room and quickly sneaking naked through the hall. The wolf dropped the towel almost immediately and chased after the incubus.

Isaac found Asher sprawled out on his bed. The werewolf offered a sly grin before diving back down between the incubus’s legs. Asher wanted to protest, but all that came out was a pleased moan. He grabbed handfuls of his favorite curls and started guiding Isaac lower. 

The werewolf was consumed by the musky sweet scent of the incubus. He just needed more and more of it. Isaac didn’t protest as he was guided even lower, His eager tongue licked under Asher’s balls and then between the incubus’s cheeks. He reached up and spread Asher’s legs to get better access.

The incubus knew what he wanted and he was having Isaac get him ready. The werewolf’s tongue was already probing Asher’s rear. After several minutes of diligent attention from Isaac, the incubus pulled the boy up to him. Isaac’s member throbbed from the dominant hair pulling and then raged from the intense kiss he was given next.

Isaac started to climb further up, intent on sitting on the incubus again. Asher blocked him and hooked his legs up and around the wolf’s lower back. In this position Isaac’s cock rested along the incubus’s crack. Asher shifted again, pulling the werewolf closer and bearing down on him with his rear. 

Isaac felt a pleasant warmth wash over him as he realized he was inside the incubus. Asher was still gripping handfuls of the werewolf’s hair, holding his head so their eyes stayed locked on each other. The incubus’s eyes were letting off a soft violet glow.

“Fuck me.” Asher’s words were both forceful and needy.

Isaac stared back into those violet eyes as he started rocking his hips. The incubus started to rock with him, helping to increase his pace. Soon, Isaac was pumping his full length in and out of the eager succubus.

“Harder.” Asher’s eyes glowing more intensely.

Isaac tilted his head, unsure how he could give the incubus any more than he already was.

“Give me the wolf,” Asher pulled their faces together, tightening his grip on the werewolf’s hair, “please?” this last word was desperate.

Isaac growled, letting his wolf come to the surface slowly. His thrusting was becoming more and more aggressive, but he was still careful to watch for any sign he might be hurting the incubus. The more he let his wolf out, the harder they fucked, and the louder Asher’s moans got. 

“Howl for me.” Asher panted.

Isaac let out a roaring howl. At the same time, the incubus clenched down on him increasing the friction of the forceful humping. Once the howl ended, Asher’s mouth was on Isaac’s, lost in his passion for the werewolf. 

The feeling of being in the tight, clenching ass, the fervent kiss, and complete acceptance of his wolf side had Isaac on the cusp of his orgasm. The werewolf gave one last powerful thrust, rooting himself in the incubus. One last squeeze from Asher and he was gone. A second howl accompanied Isaac filling the incubus, this one louder than the last.

When the werewolf was finally empty, the two collapsed onto the bed. Both were out of breath and Isaac was seeing stars. Neither of them had heard the feet on the stairs. So, when the door to the room opened, Isaac scrambled to cover both of them with the sheet. Scott’s mom stood in the doorway, not entirely sure she was surprised. She scanned their faces. Isaac looked mortified and Asher just seemed lost, his eyes closed and lips curved in a smile.

“I’m sorry,” Melissa clearly wasn’t sure if she should even talk about this, “I thought you were fighting.”

“No. No, we’re fine,” Isaac wasn’t looking forward to explaining this to Scott.

“More than fine, I’d say.” Scott’s mom looked for more words on the topic, but didn’t find any, “I’m, I’m going to work. Don’t, uh. Don’t disturb the neighbors.” she sort of shrugged.

“Have a good day ma’am.” Asher seemed unphased.

“Not the best time for that level of politeness, but, you know what, I’ll take it,” Melissa shook her head as she started to leave, “I will have a good day.” After a step she paused and shook her head to herself then continued on. 

Quiet hung in the room. It even lasted a few minutes after they’d heard Melissa’s car start and drive off. It was Isaac that finally broke it.

“That could have gone worse,” 

“Are you kidding me? That was fantastic.” Asher curled over to the werewolf.

“I meant the getting caught part.” Isaac toyed with the incubus’s auburn hair.

“Why’s everyone so worried about getting caught?”

“Everyone?” Isaac raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah, Stiles seemed all upset about his Dad catching us and all we were doing then was kissing.”

“Stiles, kissing?” Isaac rolled this through his mind before hitting a bump, “Then? Did you two do anything else?”

“Well, yeah. I gave him head.”

“You sucked Stiles’s dick?” Isaac seemed surprised.

“Yeah, he was just trying to make sure I was fed. Was actually really nice of him.”

Isaac wasn’t sure how he felt about his incubus having fooled around with others. Somewhere in his head he realized a sexual creature like Asher must have made the rounds, but he didn’t think he’d come face to face with it. It did leave him with some questions though.

“So was what we just did just eating to you?” Isaac was hopeful the answer wouldn’t be a simple yes.

“No, not at all. It’s energizing like eating is, but there’s more than that. With you I know it’s more than just the act. Now with Ethan, that was all physical. With you,” Asher traced a finger across Isaac’s chest, “I want to stay close to you. I want to see your face when I wake up. To share your warmth when I go to sleep. I don’t know. I just feel like there’s a connection with us.”

Isaac couldn’t help but grin, “I feel that way too,” then he hit another mental bump, “Wait, you and Ethan too?”

Asher put on his best ‘I’m sorry, don’t be mad’ face, “A boy’s gotta eat?”

Isaac glared for a second, “Fine.”

Asher kissed the werewolf’s cheek, “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For being understanding. Not everyone is.” Asher frowned a bit as he thought back to Dean, one of the hunters who had saved him.

Isaac pulled him into a deep lip lock, finally breaking it after a few minutes, “I will do my best,” Isaac thought for a second, “As long as you save the real kisses for me.”

“I can do that,” Asher thought he could. Couldn’t he?

“Good” Isaac rubbed down along the incubus’s chest and stomach, “Hey, look what’s back.” He traced Asher’s renewed abs with his fingers. The muscle tone and strength had seemingly returned.

“Well, that was quite the workout.” Asher smiled and giggled as the soft almost tickling touch.

“Jerk,” Isaac rolled his eyes and playfully bopped Asher. He was happy to lie here with the incubus. The two spent the next hour or so naked together in bed, just enjoying each other’s company. 

Eventually, growls from Isaac’s stomach sent the pair downstairs. This time they decided to go fully clothed. Poking around, they eventually found some pizza pockets which found their way into the microwave and then into Isaac’s rumbling tummy.

After making sure Isaac’s needs were met, Asher scanned Scott’s dvd shelf and pulled “The Avengers” down. Isaac set everything up, drinks, popcorn, and easily accessible remotes. Then, the pair curled up on the couch to enjoy the film or each other or a little of both..

What they didn’t notice were the eyes watching them through the windows. One pair of angry red eyes that were determined to do harm. A pair of eyes attached to a beastly body that propelled itself towards the house.


	8. Chapter 8

The glass patio door shattered. The next second Isaac was on his feet, wolf completely out. Asher popped up with him, both spinning to face the threat. What they saw was a terrifying beast with glowing red eyes. The creature was made of knotted and matted fur in every shade from brown to black. In some places it even looked like it might have been sewn together. Pieces of the glass door seemed to be stuck in it in random places. Amidst the destruction, its talon-like claws had left deep marks through the floorboards. 

The beast reared up off of all fours and turned its whole body towards them. Both boys were frozen with fear. Neither of them had faced anything like this before. Hell, Asher hadn’t even been in a fight before now. As the beast roared, neither of them felt their fight instinct kicking in. Every bone, muscle, and nerve screamed to run. 

Asher grabbed Isaac’s arm and pulled, trying to get the wolf to run with him even as the creature’s muscles coiled. Then, the incubus was skidding across the floor. Isaac had knocked Asher aside as the beast pounced at them. The monster landed on the sofa, crunching through it. Pieces of wood, fabric and stuffing were flying everywhere. Bits of fluff were doing their best to stay afloat like desperate snowflakes.

The beast turned to Asher, the incubus lay prone on the ground. It took a step towards Asher, but then howled. It took a few seconds for Asher to realize that the howl was tinged with pain. He could see Isaac on the back of the beast.

“Leave him alone!” Isaac shouted as he dug his claws into the back of the thing.

The raked back with one of its massive claws, catching Isaac and tossing him across the room. There was the sound of two impacts, one when Isaac hit the wall and another as he hit the floor. The beast turned to the werewolf, making slow, deliberate steps. Isaac was clutching his chest in pain. The monster’s claws had cut through shirt and flesh leaving bloody gashes. The pain was so intense Isaac wasn’t able to maintain his half-wolf form.

Asher tried to get to his feet, an act made difficult by having been winded by the push that had saved him. He could see the wounds on the beast’s back stitching themselves up. Finally on his feet, he staggered forward not sure what he was supposed to even do, but hoping to save Isaac somehow. 

The creature looked deliberately at Asher, staring him down with those red eyes. It placed one of its giant, heavy paws on Isaac’s chest. The tips of its claws dug into flesh again, eliciting a sharp cry from Isaac.

“Stop!” Asher pleaded.

The monster growled something that sounded more like a laugh. It kept its eyes locked on Asher while it started to press down. Blood dripped from Isaac’s wounds and he shrieked again. Asher seethed with anger. Hatred built like a heat in his chest. Soon it wasn’t like a heat at all, it was real. The creature saw something then and tried to act. It’s claw lifted and Asher wasn’t sure if it was meant for him or for Isaac, but the didn’t find out. Asher screamed, directing his hate at the beast. 

What came next surprised everyone. Asher felt the heat in his chest break when he screamed. Electrical energy arced from the incubus to his surroundings. Some of it struck the beast, this time it was the one letting out a cry of pain. The electricity seared a chunk of its flesh. The room now smelled like burnt fur. Unlike the slashes Isaac had dealt the beast, this wound wasn’t healing itself, at least as immediately.

Asher didn’t get much of a chance to watch as the monster ran out of the house the same way it had come in. Everything had happened so fast Asher wasn’t sure what to do now. Until he heard the sound of Isaac’s pain. He was immediately by Isaac’s side. The werewolf struggled to pull out his phone and start a call.

“Stay with me,” Asher begged Isaac. He could see the call that was started was for Scott.

Isaac looked to weak to speak, so Asher shushed him and put a finger to his lips when he tried. This contact seemed to soothe him a bit, but it definitely didn’t compensate for all the damage the other boy had endured. Asher took the phone and cradled it between his ear and shoulder, using his free hands to hold Isaac and gently stroke his cheek.

“Hey Isaac, what’s up?” Scott answered.

Asher wasn’t sure where to even begin. 

“Isaac are you there?” Scott’s voice again.

“A monster attacked us,” Asher’s voice was ragged when it finally came out, “Isaac’s hurt.”

“A monster?” Scott asked, then he realized what the second part was, “Isn’t he healing?”

Asher looked over the wounds that didn’t seem like they were going anywhere, “I, I don’t think so. What do I do?”

“Call an ambulance, I’ll call my mom and let her know he’s on the way. I’ll meet you at the hospital.”

The phone went silent. Asher dialed 911 and gave as much information as he could. A few minutes later, an ambulance arrived and gave both boys a ride to the hospital. The EMTs dismissed Asher’s comments about a beast attacking them, blaming the wounds and damage they saw on a crazed bear.

Isaac was admitted to the ER. Unlike the last time he was at Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital the wounds lasted long enough to need surgery. While Isaac was being treated, Asher told Scott and Melissa everything that happened. Scott explained about the wounds of an alpha taking longer to heal. That news didn’t help Asher, however. 

The incubus camped out as close to Isaac’s ICU room as he was allowed. Scott and Melissa brought him food that he largely ignored. Even Lydia coming by to assure him that she’d heard nothing about Isaac didn’t seem to help. 

After the third day with no good news about the now comatose Isaac, Asher was looking ragged. Melissa had noticed this. She’d also noticed that the weather seemed to agree with Asher. It had stayed consistently cloudy and murky since the night of the attack with thunderstorms occurring off and on. Even worse was that another animal attack had happened right outside the hospital, with the police still trying to identify the mangled corpse that was found.

Melissa was wrapping up her long shift on that third day when she decided that someone was going to have to snap Asher back to attention. Any longer without eating and the kid was going to be just skin and bones. She grabbed her purse and stared at him. The boy was slumped forward in a chair, the rhythmic motion of his chest the telltale sign he was asleep. 

She crouched down in front of him and grabbed him by both shoulders, gently shaking him awake, “Come on kid, wake up.”

Asher inhaled sharply and mumbled some nonsense. After another less gentle shake he lifted both his head and his eyelids.

“You gotta eat,” Melissa urged, “Ok?”

“No, I’m not leaving him.” Asher’s words were both groggy and determined.

“Honey, look,” Melissa sighed, “You’re a mess. You don’t want Isaac to see you like this, do you?”

“I don’t want him to wake up and think I didn’t want to stay here.”

“He isn’t going to think that.”

“Look,” Asher’s eyes gained a renewed focus, “He’s hurt and it’s my fault. Whatever that thing was, it was after me.” the incubus clenched a fist and looked to it, “He didn’t run and just leave me there and I’m not going to run and just leave him here”

“Look at me,” Melissa waited until she had eye contact with Asher, noting the strangely violet eyes, “I know Isaac. He wouldn’t want you to just sit here and waste away. Here, hold on a sec.” Scott’s mom pulled out her phone, called her son, and dropped into the chair next to the incubus. With Melissa so close, Asher could hear both sides of the conversation. 

“Hey, Scott honey, could you please come by the hospital?”

“Yeah, I guess, what do you need?” Scott seemed preoccupied.

“Why don’t you grab your friend Asher and go feed him?”

“What? No, I’m not doing that.” Scott was clearly resistant.

“Excuse me? What is wrong with you?”

“Mom, I don’t think you know what you’re asking.”

“No, I’m pretty sure I asked you to come feed your friend. It’s not that complicated.”

“It’s more complicated than you think, when you get back to the house I’ll try to explain. Let me call Ethan and see if he will come by.”

“You better explain this behavior, I didn’t raise you to be so inconsiderate.”

“I love you, Mom.”

“Love you too,” Melissa shook her head, “And I do mean a good explanation.” Melissa ended the call and slipped the phone back into her purse. She rose to her feet and spoke to Asher again, “Scott said he might send Ethan so you can get some food.” She rolled her eyes, “Not sure why he can’t just do it himself, but please go with Ethan when he gets here. Ok?”

Asher sensed that he needed to agree with this to avoid a much longer conversation, “Ok.”

“Alright, and if I find out Ethan’s not coming, I’m sending Scott,” Melissa patted her pockets making sure she had everything and headed down the hall.

Asher held his head in his hands again, still stressing over Isaac when he drifted off again. This time, he felt pulled and found himself in what looked to be a very sparse room. No posters, no photos, just a bed, desk, and lamp. He was trying to find out who’s dream this was when a hand clamped over his mouth and he was pulled backwards into the closet.

“Shh, don’t yell, it’s me.” Isaac’s voice instantly eased the incubus’s panic.

Asher turned around and latched onto the werewolf giving him a firm and excited kiss. When the kiss finally ended, the incubus was heaving from the exertion. Isaac slid down the wall into a seated position on the floor, pulling Asher down into his lap.

“What is thi-” A hand cut the incubus’s words off. Asher could see Isaac’s terrified expression even with the minimal light coming in through the slat of the closet door.

“If you have to talk, whisper. Please.” Isaac stared him in the eyes.

Asher nodded confirmation and the hand slowly came away from his lips. He continued in a hushed tone, “Why are we hiding in here?”

“Dad’s too drunk to find me in here,” Isaac’s words were as quiet as Asher’s, “Why do you look so sick?”

Asher decided he wouldn’t dance around the subject, “I’ve been waiting outside your hospital room.”

“How long?!” Isaac realized he had said those words too loud after they came out of his mouth. Both boys waited and listened quietly, hoping they wouldn’t be found. Luckily, they hadn’t been.

Asher realized he couldn’t avoid answering any longer, “Three days.”

“Three days?!” Isaac’s words an urgent whisper, “And you’re not feeding?!”

“I want to be here when you wake up.”

“You can’t do this to yourself,” the werewolf traced a fingertip gingerly around one of the dark circles that had formed around Asher’s eyes. 

“I can’t leave you alone in the hospital either.” Those violet eyes were welling up.

“You can and you will,”

“No, I’m not going to-” A single finger silenced him.

“If that thing comes after you again and you are too weak to fight it off because you couldn’t bring yourself to leave the hospital, I will never forgive you. And, I will definitely never forgive myself.” Isaac’s tears broke before Asher’s. The werewolf hugged his incubus.

“I don’t want to let you down!” Asher pleaded.

“Then take care of yourself. Learn how to fight that thing off.” Isaac had a sudden realization, “Go find Chris. Mr. Argent might know more about it.”

The closet door banged open. The boys both realized this happened because they’d forgotten to control their volume. The screech of hangers dragging across the rod followed and Isaac’s father looked down on them. “What is this? My son is a crying little faggot now?”

“No, Dad, it’s not what it looks like.” Isaac pleaded.

“What the hell else is this supposed to look like?” Isaac’s father’s jerking motions were spilling liquor on the floor.

“Leave him alone!” Asher shouted at the man.

“No little faggot is going to talk to me like that,” The older man backhanded the incubus.

Asher and Isaac jumped to their feet. Isaac dropped his hands down by his side and growled. Unfortunately, the claws and werewolf features he was expecting to show up didn’t. The old man swung for Asher again, this time Isaac pushed the incubus out of the way, “Run! Get out of here and get your strength back!”

Asher tried to turn and stay with Isaac, but somehow the werewolf pulled the dream out from under him. He found himself falling through space, his whole body shaking with the momentum. Then he realized his body was shaking for an entirely different reason. Ethan had his hand on Asher’s knee and was trying to wake him, this is what had taken him out of the dream. The incubus cringed as he realized he’d left Isaac behind again.

“Oh jeez,” Ethan almost gasped when he saw Asher’s face, “You don’t look too good. Now I know why Scott sent me.” He helped the incubus to his feet.

Asher had to remind himself about Isaac’s words: he needed to feed in case he needed to fight. Even though he kept telling himself Isaac would want him to go with Ethan, he had a hard time leaving. He just quietly let the werewolf walk him out of the hospital, It wasn’t until they’d been on the road for 10 or 15 minutes that Asher had pulled himself out of his own self-doubt. He still felt bad about leaving Isaac, but now he was determined to be strong enough to avenge him. 

Asher clung to Ethan and as the scenery flew by he knew where the werewolf was taking them. One of his hands slid up under Ethan’s shirt, feeling the muscles there. The other hand slid down into the front of Ethan’s pants. The werewolf didn’t object at all, but then he knew exactly what Scott meant when he asked if he could feed the incubus and he certainly didn’t mind, he just hoped Stiles didn’t get offended.

The pair were almost to Ethan’s favorite semi-secluded overlook when a red light forced him to stop. Asher was still pressed up against the werewolf’s back, eyes closed and hands buried under the werewolf’s clothing. A car pulled to a stop beside them, the guy driving it just gawking at the way Asher was clinging to Ethan. As the light turned green, Ethan squeezed Asher’s hand through his pants, winked at the blatantly staring driver, and peeled out.

Eventually they wound their way to their destination. Asher finally had to pull his hands away from Ethan’s body. The werewolf carried the weakened incubus out to the grassy knoll. He took his own clothes off first, laying naked under the dreary night’s sky. Asher’s hands explored Ethan’s body feeling the curve of each muscle, the softness of Ethan’s skin, and the bulk and heft of the wolf’s package.

Finally driven to the edge by Asher’s pheromones, which had been more intense due to the incubus’s increased hunger, Ethan all but forced Asher’s face between his legs, encouraging the incubus to go to town. Even after pumping a load down the incubus’s throat he was still rock hard.

Ethan yanked Asher’s clothes off and guided the incubus to sitting on his lap. He watched the pale boy bouncing in his lap slowly lose the signs of exhaustion. This being a second round for Ethan he was lasting much longer than he normally would. As the incubus rode him, he started to see the soft pale skin slowly develop tone and muscle.

Asher’s pace increased when he became flush with sexual energy the werewolf was giving him. Ethan howled as he neared his climax, the wolf eager to express his enjoyment. Asher clenched down on him and pushed Ethan over the edge, the werewolf pumping his load into the incubus again.

When Ethan’s cock twitched for the last time, he rolled the two of them. The incubus was pinned underneath him, swollen member stabbing at his abdomen. Ethan slid down and devoured Asher’s cock. His aggressive attention quickly rewarded with moans and groans. The incubus writhed under his practiced lips and tongue until Ethan finally returned the favor and swallowed Asher’s orgasm.

Ethan rolled onto his back and the two lay there panting.They stared up at the stars that twinkled in the night sky. Asher definitely felt better, but now he had things to do. Next he needed to find Mr. Argent and see what he could learn about what attacked them and how he could fight it. Maybe the hunter knew more about what Asher was and could help him learn about himself. 

Asher fell asleep, naked and curled up against Ethan. His questions would have to be answered later. Right now, he was letting the werewolf rest for a bit before going for another ride. The boys shouldn’t have felt so safe, something was watching them sleep from the outskirts of the clearing.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is probably my most graphic chapter yet. I'm also probably going to be writing in more of this style moving forward. The beast has been unleashed, as it were. Hope you like it.

The figure watching from the edge of the woods slowly approached Asher and Ethan. The pair were completely oblivious. Ethan had been worn out by the incubus’s intense appetite, not just the sexual exertion but Asher had been directly draining some of his energy as well. Asher’s body was having trouble processing the sheer amount of feeding that had happened so fast. His tiredness the product of it trying to convert and store the energy he’d pulled in.

The footsteps stopped right next to the naked werewolf and incubus. A loud click and a flashlight shone down on them. First he tried clearing his throat, which had no effect. Then, he toed at Ethan’s thigh with his boot. This seemed to rouse him and start the panicked process of putting on his clothes. The sudden movement had woken up Asher as well, but he was much less expedient about covering his nakedness.

“Not exactly what I expected to find up here,” The young officer lowered the flashlight.

Without the light in his eyes, Ethan could see the badge that read ‘Deputy Parrish’, “Sorry officer. Didn’t mean to cause any trouble.”

“Got a report of two men fighting up here, but I guess that’s not what happened,” Parrish almost chuckled.

“No, definitely no fighting,” Asher was finally buttoning his pants, “Maybe some yelling and wrestling, but no fighting.” The incubus chuckles a bit.

“And is indecent exposure funny to you too?” Parrish lifted the flashlight to shine it in Asher’s face.

Asher tried to block the light with a hand and all humor left his tone, “No, sir. I’m sorry.”

“You’re not going to arrest us are you?” Ethan looked worried.

Parrish looked the two boys over from head to toe, “Not today, but if I catch either of you like this again I am definitely going to have to get the cuffs out.” Both boys were having trouble determining if he was joking or not from the smirk on his face.

“So, are we free to go then?” Ethan asked hesitantly.

“Sure,” Parrish watched as Ethan started dragging Asher away.

The deputy could almost make out the words, “That’s a shame,” from the other boy.

Ethan got on his bike and Asher hopped on behind him. As the engine revved the incubus stared at the deputy. Even as they peeled out, Asher and Parrish had locked eyes, the gaze only breaking once there were trees physically between them.

Ethan eventually dropped him off at Scott’s house again. The incubus remembered his keys this time and walked in the front door. He could hear the sound of two people talking in the living room. Following the voices, he eventually found something that caused him to stop in his tracks. Scott and Kira were cuddling on the couch.

When the kitsune caught sight of Asher standing in the doorway she flipped backwards off the couch to put more distance between them.

“I’m sorry,” Asher’s voice was shaky with concern. He both didn’t want a repeat of what happened last time he met the kitsune, nor did he want to upset his host.

“It’s ok,” Scott had gotten to his feet, his arms stretched out to both the incubus and kitsune with his palms flat as if to somehow hold them back.

Kira was quiet but her eyes were darting between Asher and Scott as if she was waiting for something.

The incubus glanced back and forth between the werewolf and kitsune. He decided he would just go ahead and ask the important question, “Isaac said I should talk to Chris, er, Mr. Argent. Can you get me in touch with him? I’ll wait outside.” Before he could get an answer Asher ducked back outside and sat on the stoop putting a very respectable distance between him and Kira.

From behind him he heard the door open and close, then Scott dropped into a seat beside him, “Hey, sorry. No one told me you’d be coming home.”

“No, I’m sorry, I should have told you.” Asher sulked.

“Well, let’s stop apologizing to each other,” The alpha gave the incubus a pat on the back, “And let me make a call for you.” Scott pulled out his cell and flipped through his contacts finding and starting a call with Chris Argent. He immediately put the call on speaker, the ringing easily heard by both boys.

“Scott, everything ok?” An out of breath Chris answered his phone.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Asher was hoping you might be able to help him.” Scott asked like it was a simple request.

“Who’s an Asher?” Chris asked distractedly, “Hey! Stop that! I’m on the phone.”

Scott looked at Asher and the two boys shrugged at each other before Asher spoke up, “I’m an incubus. Isaac said you might know more about what I am. And maybe about what I can do.”

From the phone, “I said stop!” after another second, “Well, I can check the book. You wanna bring this Asher by or should I send someone to pick him up?”

“I can bring him over.” Scott offers.

“No, you should stay here.” Asher frowns and whispers, “I don’t want to interrupt your life.” Then to the phone, “Do you mind having someone pick me up please?”

“I don’t mind. I know just who to send,” Chris seems to be directing this comment to someone on his side of the call.

“Thank you, sir.”

“Should just be a few minutes.” A few words slipped through before the call ended, “Get dressed, and you can take my ca-”

“I could have taken you.” Scott affirmed.

“I know, but last time you tried to spend time with, um, what’s her name? Kito? Kiro?”

“Kira.”

“Oh, ok. Um, Kira, I ruined it.” Asher sighed, “Well, I can wait out here, don’t worry about me.”

“Are you sure? I can ask Kira to wait. It’s only a few minutes.” 

“Yes, I’m sure. It’s the least I can do since you’ve been letting me stay here.”

“Alright man, I’m gonna head inside then,” Scott stopped to generally sniff in Asher’s direction, almost smiling before forcing his face into a more serious expression, “I’ll tell Kira you said ‘hi’”

“Please do,” Asher added, “I’d love to actually meet her some day.”

“Hey, I’ll make sure to let you know if we hear anything new about Isaac, ok?”

“Ok, thanks.”

Scott rose to his feet and headed inside. Asher’s stomach was doing flips, he didn’t really know anything about Mr. Argent or even who would be picking him up. On top of that he was worried about Isaac again after Scott mentioned him.

Asher steeled himself. Isaac had told him to stay strong and work at defeating this beast, whatever it was. The monster had been at least three times his size, maybe even four. Asher was certain he’d be dead if it hadn’t been for Isaac. He definitely needed to learn how to protect himself. Hopefully, this Chris person would be able to help him with that.

While Asher was thinking about all of this, an SUV pulled up to Scott’s house. Whoever was driving must not have seen him because they honked the horn impatiently. Asher groaned, hoping this didn’t disturb Scott and Kira inside. He popped up off the stoop and waved at the vehicle, still having trouble making out the driver. 

He headed to the driver’s side window of the SUV to introduce himself. The driver was definitely attractive, even if he was kind of jerk for honking so quickly. Asher wondered if the guy had been carved out of marble.

“Asher?” he raised an eyebrow.

“Uh...” the incubus realized he was staring and shook himself out of it, “yeah.”

You could see the moment when the last little bit of patience left the driver’s face, “So, are you going to get in?” then his face changed again, this time a look of confusion as he grabbed the front of Asher’s shirt, “Is that you?” Not waiting for an answer, he took a long deep inhale at Asher’s neck, not quite touching the skin, “That is you.” A wicked grin formed on his face as he let go of the shirt and urged with seemingly more impatience, “Well, get in.”

Asher quickly hopped into action jumping into the passenger side of the SUV. The car was already moving in reverse as he tried to buckle his seatbelt. The quick jerk of the vehicle shifting gears and direction made it harder. The driver reached over with the hand not on the wheel, grabbed the incubus’s hand holding the buckle and quickly locked it in. Asher looked at him with a confused look and the driver just winked before revving the engine again, “I’m Jackson.”

“Nice to meet you,” Asher being genuine.

Jackson just smiled like this was a known fact, “What makes you smell like that?”

“Smell like what?” Asher was only a little confused. He knew something was going on with his scent, it had been mentioned before. And the werewolves did seem to like sniffing him. He still had no idea what it was all about though.

Jackson sniffed in his general direction again, “You smell like sex. And...” Jackson was having trouble verbalizing his thoughts, “It’s like I know you don’t have any expectations.”

“Oh, ok.” He had just been with Ethan and he really didn’t have any expectations, so this made enough sense to him.

“So, what has you asking for D-, Chris’s help?” Jackson didn’t like that he’d almost slipped up.

“I need to learn how to fight.” Asher wasn’t sure how much he should be telling this stranger.

“Well, he can definitely teach you that.” Jackson rubbed the memory of a wound on his cheek.

“Good.” Asher’s faced showed determination that had been forming since his talk with Isaac.

A bit more speeding through the streets and eventually Jackson got them to a motel at the edge of town. It was a bit run down, but it was about what you would expect. At least the room Jackson was leading him to was in the cleaner part of the place.

Just as he thought they were at the room, Jackson spun around. He grabbed Asher’s shoulders and moved him so his back was against the wall. Jackson pressed up against the incubus and sniffed along his neck. Then, without comment, he grabbed Asher’s waistband, fingers sliding against the incubus’s skin, “This way.” Like, Asher had a choice.

Jackson fished a key out of his pocket and unlocked the door. He tugged the incubus into the room and pushed him onto the bed. Asher slid backwards on the bed until he was sitting up against the headboard, watching Jackson check all the doors. 

After every door had been opened, checked, and closed, Jackson stood at the end of the bed staring down at the incubus. He grinned and slowly lifted his shirt, revealing his chiseled chest. Then, Jackson unbuttoned, unzipped, and peeled off the tight pair of jeans he had slipped into before picking the incubus up from Scott’s house. Asher still sat at the head of the bed, mostly wondering what was happening at the moment. He did admire Jackson’s physique, it was like someone had carved him out of stone. The tighty whities he was wearing did seem to be supporting a fairly hefty bulge.

Asher decided that, even though he was just fed by Ethan, he could still eat and the offer he was getting right now was none too bad. Just as the incubus gave in mentally, Jackson dropped onto the bed on his hands and knees sniffing in Asher’s general direction. The werewolf followed his nose to the incubus’s foot, then calf, and then slowly up the inside of his thigh. He pressed his face into Asher’s crotch and inhaled deeply, savoring the unique scent. The werewolf gently grazed his teeth over the outline he could see forming Asher let out a small squeak, not expecting the direct attention. This only encouraged Jackson.

The near naked boy slid his knees onto either side of Asher, sitting in the incubus’s lap. Jackson slowly unbuttoned the flannel shirt, grabbing Asher’s hands and placing them on his bare chest when the incubus tried to help. Asher felt the firm muscles as each button was plucked out of it’s hole. The incubus hadn’t even realized Jackson had moved on to his pants until the quick sound of the metal teeth unweaving let him know his fly had been opened. Jackson slid off the incubus’s lap and onto his own chest and elbows. Then, he folded open the denim and exposed the soft white fabric that held back Asher’s quickly stiffening member. The werewolf buried his face in the incubus’s crotch again letting the scent consume him.

Asher found himself gently humping at Jackson’s face, his cock already throbbing from the attention. The werewolf slid the tip of his nose up through Asher’s lightly defined abs and pecs until he found the boy’s neck. Jackson grabbed and pinned down Asher’s wrists as he began to nibble at the incubus’s neck and ear. This caused a few moans to escape from the teased throat. Jackson ground his own thickening package into Asher’s already stiff one.

The werewolf teased his way back down the incubus’s chest, giving each nipple some attention before he found himself looking at Asher’s restrained cock. Jackson decided he’d had enough of the incubus’s jeans and yanked them right off. He looked over the slightly toned body sitting on the bed he shared with Chris and grinned again. The cause of this latest smirk was some wetness that filtered through the fabric gripping the head of Asher’s cock. Jackson locked eyes with Asher, noting a subtle violet glow, as he brought his mouth down to the incubus’s crotch. The werewolf’s tongue slowly licked up the pre, the sweet flavor of it summoning the first moan from Jackson’s lips.

Asher gasped as he felt the werewolf wrap his lips around his package through the fabric. Jackson’s tongue flicked across the cotton covering the incubus’s length. He didn’t stop when he heard the keys in the door or when it opened. In fact Jackson looked Chris in the eyes as he entered the room. The older man gave half of a chuckle before sitting in one of the chairs and setting the weathered leather bound book he’d brought back with him on the table. The image of Jackson almost naked and buried face first in another boy’s lap had him unbuckling his belt and undoing his pants to free his hard meat. Chris particularly liked the way Jackson’s tight bubble butt wiggled as he worked at the incubus’s dick through the briefs. The hunter sat back and slowly stroked himself watching the show his boy was putting on for him.

Once Jackson saw Chris enjoying the show, he decided to take it to the next level. He pulled down Asher’s briefs letting the incubus’s hard cock out, which stood excited in the air after it smacked against the sitting boy’s stomach. He wrapped his fingers in a ring around the base of Asher’s erection, squeezing gently as he slid them up to the tip coaxing out a healthy drop of pre. He gathered the new drop with the tip of his tongue making sure the act was both slow and visible. He made a show of swallowing it, with an emphasized gulp and moan of pleasure, before he licked his lips and with a flash of his werewolf blue eyes took the tip into his mouth.

Asher melted under the attention of Jackson’s warm, wet mouth, sliding down into more of a laying position on the bed. The werewolf began sliding his lips along the length of Asher’s cock, but the incubus’s scent was driving him to want more. He growled as he ripped the brief’s on the incubus apart, tossing the torn remains towards their voyeur. Jackson dove down, taking the now revealed sack into his mouth. His groan of pleasure at the salty sweet flavor of the skin sent soft vibrations through Asher’s groin. The incubus tilted his head back and mingled his own groans with Jackson’s.

The werewolf wanted even more. He grabbed the underside of both of Asher’s thighs and pushed them up, so the boy’s legs were in the air. Spreading them a little further Jackson exposed his next treat, the incubus’s tight little hole. At first, he applied the tip of his tongue, just teasing the pink pucker. After a few playful minutes of this, he triggered a gasp when he drove his tongue into Asher’s rear. The incubus gripped the sheets and lifted his head, trying to see what the werewolf was doing. All he could see was the eager waggle of an ass wrapped in those tight white underwear and, when he looked around, the hunter stroking a rather impressive cock and holding what must be the remains of Asher’s underwear over his mouth and nose while he watched the pair.

As Jackson continued to rim the incubus, he realized the sweet flavor that he’d licked away was the remains of someone else’s orgasm. This seemed to give him even more drive to lick out every bit of flavor Ethan had deposited into Asher earlier. Once he felt he’d gotten it all, he was ready to replace it with his own. He freed his aching, throbbing cock from his now dripping wet briefs and lined it’s tip up with Asher’s worked over hole. He pressed into the incubus and slowly but surely inserted every inch of his length. Over the course of the next few minutes he worked up to a nice even pace, getting a moan from Asher each time he hilted his cock inside him.

All of the moans and action were starting to get to Chris who has been satisfied with sitting back and watching until now. He brought his heavy swollen cock over to the bed, kneeling over the incubus’s bare muscular body. Chris knew by now that Jackson wouldn’t be able to help himself and he watched as the boy eagerly applied his lips and tongue. What he didn’t expect was the second mouth working the other side of his thick meat. The two boys worked him over, even as the bed shook from their other activity. The eager mouths pushed Chris over the edge faster than he expected. He didn’t get a chance to warn the pair before he was already cumming, not that either of them would have listened. They both lapped up and swallowed any of the cream they could get, even thoroughly cleaning off the hunter’s cock.

The taste of Mr. Argent in his mouth pushed Jackson towards his own orgasm. He thrusted forcefully into Asher, the tight hole so close to milking him. The werewolf watched as the incubus kept sucking on his daddy’s softening cock. A bit of jealousy and anger exposing his wolf as he slammed hard into Asher, grabbing and pinning the incubus’s shoulders to the bed so that he couldn’t touch his Chris anymore. Just two more angry thrusts and Jackson was filling Asher with what felt like an endless load, eventually collapsing on him, breathless.

Chris got off the bed, tucked himself back into his underwear and zipped and buttoned up his pants. He left his belt swinging and unbuckled, as he sat back down in the chair. Both boys shifted so they could see him as he cleared his throat. Chris had the old book open and sitting in his lap, “I’m glad you fed him, because training is going to require a lot of energy.” Chris leveled a look at the two naked and still panting boys that told them this had been nothing compared to the workout ahead.


	10. Chapter 10

They’d been at it for hours and the most that had happened was Chris’s hair standing on end. Needless to say, the hunter was disappointed. And the incubus he was trying to train was even more frustrated with himself.

Asher tried to focus on the empty soda can sitting on the table. It’s single dent which sloped the top towards him, made it as if the aluminum was bowing in challenge to him. The little tab on the top popped up like it wanted to leave, the tiny piece of metal as tired of these attempts as he was. 

And then there was Chris who had slowly shifted his approach from gentle encouragement to outright taunting, “You’re not going to save anyone until you figure this out. That monster is just going to murder Isaac while you watch. Is that what you want?”

“No, ok? No!” Asher balled his fists.

“Then how about you stop being a worthless piece of shit and show us what you can do?” Chris sneered.

Asher concentrated intensely on the can and still nothing happened, “I can’t fucking do it, ok?”

Chris slammed a fist against the wall, “You better fucking do it. If you don’t do it, you’re dead. He’s dead.” Mr. Argent gestured to the still sleeping Jackson, “I’m dead. Everyone’s dead, especially your favorite, Isaac.”

“What is wrong with you?” Asher’s voice was rising, “I can’t do it. It’s just not going to happen.”

“So you’re just going to sit back and watch us all die?!” Chris was already yelling.

Asher started to join him, “Yes, and I hope it gets you first!”

Neither Chris nor Asher remotely expected what happened next. The pain in Asher’s face was what he processed first. A moment later he realized Chris had punched him. Chris had actually punched him in the face. And now he was glaring at the incubus.

Asher could feel the rage that had already filled him push past the brim. It crackled in his ears. Actually, it crackled all around him. There were some quick flashes as the electricity arced all around him, just like the night the beast attacked. Seconds later, Chris was on the ground and Jackson was quite literally jolted awake. 

Jackson rushed over to the hunter, rousing him. Asher was hit by a wave of nausea and dizziness that dropped him into a seat on floor. Jackson almost glared at him while he helped the older man back to his feet. 

“That was,” Chris paused, searching for a word, but giving up, “something.”

“Are you ok?” Jackson was still worried about the hunter.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Chris sort of shook the werewolf off. He caught an almost sad look from Jackson and he grabbed the boy’s shoulder squeezing it to assure him. Then he noticed the incubus crumpled on the carpet, “Are you ok?”

“Yeah, I feel weird though,” Asher’s words were a bit weak.

Chris looked the incubus over. He noted that the muscle and tone the boy had earlier was completely gone. What lay on the ground of the motel room looked almost frail. The hunter added some notes to the entry on incubus in the bestiary. Using his powers seemed to cost Asher his strength, literally. The book already had notes on how to build an incubus strength, though. For that he was going to need to contact Scott for some help.

“Hungry?” Chris asked.

Asher took a second to think about it and realized the man was right, “Yeah.”

“Give me a few minutes, gonna order in,” Chris pulled out his cellphone and stepped out of the room.

“Scott! Gonna need some help from the rest of your pack.” Chris paused for a moment, “Just the boys, actually. Asher is going to need to eat. A lot.” another pause, “Alright see you all soon then.”

A few minutes later, a jeep pulled into the motel parking lot, but only one figure hopped out. They looked around to see if there were any motorcycles parked already and didn’t see any. The figure looked to the number hastily drawn on his hand and matched it with a motel door. He knocked and Chris let him into the room.

Stiles grabbed the free seat by the table and looked over the room. Chris was re-packing a messenger bag. Asher was sprawled out on the bed, naked and awake. And Jackson was getting dressed in the other corner of the room. He caught the familiar site of pants being pulled up over a firmly toned butt that he’d seen so many times in the locker room at school. 

Stiles laced his fingers together and covered his lap with his hands. He was feeling a now all too familiar twitching from inside his shorts. Even though he knew what he’d been asked here to do, he still felt self conscious about his urges. He caught himself examining Asher’s thin and almost frail form, cursing at himself for not full advantage the first time they were alone together. Of course now he was going to have that opportunity again.

Chris threw the bag over his shoulder and Jackson was already beside him and ready, “We’re going to go get something to eat. I’m trying to keep his training on track. I expect him well fed and ready for more by the time I get back, got it?”

Stiles knew the only acceptable answer was, “Of course.”

And with that, Chris and Jackson were out the door. The engine of the hunter’s SUV fading into the distance. Stiles was both excited and apprehensive, unsure what Scott had gotten him into again.

“Hi again,” Asher lay unashamed on the bed.

“Uh, hi,” Stiles wasn’t sure if he should look or not.

“So, I guess you’re supposed to help re-energize me.” 

“Yeah, I guess so.”

“If you don’t want to, that’s ok.”

Stiles let his eyes rest on Asher’s butt, “No,” he thought about how Ethan had helped him experience being a bottom. He wanted to try things the other way around this time, “I want to.”

“Then tell me what I can do for you.” Asher shifted on the bed. His new position presenting more of his ass. He caught the other boy’s stare and was more than ready to at least tease him.

Stiles bit his lip while he tried to decide what to do. The soft round cheeks in front of him called for some attention. He was curious what he’d find between them. Stiles crossed to the bed and took a seat next to Asher.

“Do you mind if I touch you?” Stiles was halfway to grabbing the tight little mounds of Asher’s rump before he thought to ask.

“Please do. Please, please do.” Asher closed his eyes and raised his arms up over his head. He lay face down on the bed anticipating the feeling of the other boy’s hands.

Stiles laid each of his palms flat against the incubus’s ass cheeks. He gently squeezed at them, feeling how they seemed to be both firm and supple at the same time. He pulled them just slightly apart, exposing the pink little hole between them. He let a thumb slide toward the pucker, just barely grazing the edge of it. This caused Asher to instinctively tighten it, his hole winking at Stiles.

Asher inhaled sharply as he felt the warm wet tongue lick along his crack. Then the incubus whimpered as a clearly hungry Stiles began rimming him. Asher grabbed fistfulls of sheets and comforter as the other boy eagerly applied his tongue. Stiles trailed down and began sucking and lapping over Asher’s balls turning the whimpers into groans.

Stiles was deep in the incubus’s musk. His hazy, horny mind thinking only of tasting all of the normally hidden places. He flipped Asher onto his back and dragged his tongue along the pale flesh of the incubus’s hard and leaking member. His tongue tasted the sweet precum on the way to the tip. Once there, Stiles wrapped his lips around the cock, doing his best to take the whole thing into his mouth and down his throat. The only thing stopping him from swallowing Asher’s meat was his choking inexperience.

Stiles gulped at the hard rod, eventually settling on an even bobbing pace that allowed him to take as much as he could with gagging. He worked at Asher’s cock, motivated by the sweet musk. He worked hard to bring the incubus to climax, eager to taste the boy’s load. He wanted his mouth full and Asher was happy to oblige. The incubus gasped and moaned as he gushed onto other boy’s tongue and down his throat.

Stile’s slicked tongue worked back down below Asher’s balls. His hands moving to raise and spread the incubus’s legs as if by instinct. He plied at the tight hole with a purpose. He knew what he wanted next.

After a few minutes of diligent work, Stiles tore off his own pants and underwear. Everything left in a wrinkled pile on the floor and only a barrier to the task at hand. His own swollen and dripping member now free, Stiles knew exactly where he wanted to bury it.

Stiles had missed the jangling of keys, but he couldn’t miss the door opening wide with Chris and Jackson’s return. The air in the room dropped several degrees and the smell of food filtered through the scent of Asher’s pheromones. Stiles focus was shaken long enough for him to realize how exposed he was, causing him grab for sheets to cover himself.

The hunter and the werewolf didn’t even seem to notice. They sat at the table and traded food out of their bags. After a few bites each it was Jackson who saw the “what the fuck” look Stiles was trying to give both of them.

“Are you done already?” Jackson seemed confused.

Stiles’ expression intensified and Asher answered for him, “No. He was just about to fuck me before you guys came in,” Asher felt at the sheet covering Stiles and frowned a bit, “Might have to start all over again.”

“Wasn’t exactly expecting it to be a public show,” Stiles gestured his frustration with his eyebrows.

“Well, it is now,” Jackson set down his burger and stood up. He began peeling off his clothes piece by piece until he was naked again. He stepped over to Chris and did the same for him, “There, now we’re all naked, happy?”

“Well, almost,” Asher reached over to grab Stiles’s shirt.

Stiles quickly jerked away from Asher, “No, shirt stays on.”

“Ok, fine. Sorry” Asher flopped back onto the bed.

“So, are you going to charge up our incubus or not, Stiles?” Chris’s words came between mouthfuls of burger.

“Yeah, I’ve got this.” Stiles eyes seemed to be focused on something and it wasn’t Chris or Asher.

Asher felt at the sheet over Stiles again, grinning at what he found. He then leaned in to whisper into Stiles’s ear and share his gaze over Jackson’s physique, “Yeah, he tastes even better than he looks.” Asher gently nibbled at Stiles’s earlobe.

Jackson grinned down at the pair in the bed and tugged at himself for a moment, plumping his already thick tool, “Feel free to take a taste yourself” Jackson licked his fingertips and rubbed them over the tip.

Stiles’s lip quivered and his whole body was slightly leaning in towards Jackson. Asher, wise to this fixation, shifted around so that he lay between the two of them. Jackson just chuckled and moved to stand at the foot of the bed, his cock now hard and throbbing from his exhibitionist side being so satisfied with Stiles’s reaction. This was all the motivation that Stiles needed to continue.

Stiles fucked Asher harder than he thought was even capable. Stiles mouth worked and worshipped the swollen meat that Jackson had teased him with. The intensity and need of Stiles’s warm and wet mouth had the former Lacrosse captain climaxing quicker than even he expected. Stiles hungrily drank every drop, but then was surprised when Asher’s lips met his. Their mouths tingled as they shared the werewolf’s orgasm.

Stiles had already gone pale when Chris finally stepped in and physically separated the human and the incubus. Stiles was out cold at this point and Chris looked Asher’s body over seeing only the slightest change in muscle tone, “Well, that was a waste of time. Barely charged you at all.”

“It was fun though,” Asher licking the taste of Jackson off of his lips.

“Fun doesn’t save us from the thing that attacked you and Isaac.” Chris seemed almost angry, “I hope Scott and his new beta can do better.”

Jackson helped Chris slide Stiles out of the bed and set up a makeshift little sleeping spot for him in the corner of the room. Stiles was completely motionless the whole time. The biggest reaction from him was a slight mumble.

“Is he going to be ok?” Asher was starting to look worried.

“He’ll be fine. Just be glad I was here to stop you.”

Asher frowned thinking about what might have happened to the poor guy without intervention. Something else he was going to have to worry about and learn to control. 

“Don’t beat yourself up over it. You just got too used to the wolves in these boys. They have a lot more energy to offer.” Chris was almost reassuring..

“Oh, I hadn’t even realized, honestly.” Asher thought back to the first time with Ethan and the rush that followed.

“Yeah, so I’m hoping that two fresh werewolves will get you charged up better than a worn out one and an apprehensive human.” The hunter’s comments were upsetting for one person in the room.

“Sorry,” Jackson seemed a bit dejected.

“Aww, don’t be like that. You got him nice and charged the first time. You just need some rest.” Asher saw a tender moment of Chris comforting Jackson with not only his words but a gentle hug and light kiss on the cheek.

“I would take a nap, but I don’t want to miss what’s next.” Jackson’s expression had improved to a half-smile.

“Trust me, I’m curious too, but Asher here getting charged is more important than our viewing pleasure.” Chris was being matter of fact.

“I don’t mind if you guys watch at all.”

Both Jackson and Chris spoke at the same time, “Oh we know” They laughed before sliding back into their chairs and continuing to finish up their meal.

A few minutes after the two tossed out the wrappers and cups, a solid knock could be heard at the door. No one seemed motivated to get dressed. Asher peeked through the peephole and saw Scott and an unfamiliar but cute face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it took so long to get this chapter out for you guys. The holiday season has been kicking my butt.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, with the holidays over I hope to be back on a more regular schedule. Hope this chapter was worth the wait.

Asher shut the door behind the two visitors. Scott seemed off kilter from all of the nudity in the room. The younger guy with him, seemed to be distractedly sniffing at the air. Asher studied Scott’s face and realized it wasn’t the nudity at all, this was the same look Scott had on his face whenever he was close enough to catch Asher’s scent. Which also explained the random sniffing of Scott’s friend.

Chris had, intentionally or not, created a hotbox of Asher’s pheromones. Though, knowing the hunter, it was likely intentional. The tiny hotel room was now filled with a smell that would urge anyone in it to be more likely to have a bit of sexual fun. Scott seemed to be fighting it, but his friend was having an obviously difficult time resisting.

“Who’s your friend Scott? I don’t think we’ve met before.” Chris raised an eyebrow as if he already knew the answer he was about to get.

“Uh, this is Liam. Liam, this is Chris and Jackson and Asher,” Scott pointed out each as he spoke, “Everyone, meet Liam.” Scott caught a glare from Chris, “Liam’s my Beta.”

“Is he?” Chris clearly wanted to know more.

“Yeah, it was that or let him die.” Scott challenged Chris back and a moment later realized that he hadn’t heard a word or comment from Liam. Scott turned back to the Beta that was still sniffing at the pheromone filled air.

“What is that smell?” Liam was rubbing at his crotch despite the company.

“That would be our friend Asher.” Jackson gestured to the nude incubus standing right beside Liam.

“Is that really you?” Liam, still looking confused, sniffed directly at Asher, “Oh, that is you.”

“I hope that’s a good thing,” Asher grinned.

“Yeah it is,” Liam pressed against Asher burying his nose in the incubus’s neck and shoulder.

Scott turned back to Chris and Jackson, “Where’s Stiles? He should have been here a while ago.”

“He’s here.” Jackson pointed to the figure sleeping on the floor, “Not a lot of stamina on that one.”

“Hey, at least he was willing to help out.” Scott defended his friend.

“Not as willing as your Beta.” Chris gestured behind Scott. When the alpha turned around he saw that Liam had pinned Asher to the bed and was proceeding to sniff all over his body.

Scott felt weird watching Liam with Asher. He couldn’t quite place it. It wasn’t the fact that he was being affected by Asher’s scent. It wasn’t the fact that everyone seemed so casual about being naked. Hell, it wasn’t even that he’d basically been asked here to have sex with another guy. He just wasn’t sure what was causing this strange feeling.

Asher groaned as Liam focused his attention on the incubus’s crotch. The young werewolf had decided this was the strongest source of that amazing smell and he needed more of it. He started lapping at Asher’s bits and quickly had the incubus hard as a rock.

Asher tugged the young werewolf upwards so that he could look him in the eye, “Hey, mind if we make things a bit even here?” Asher grinned.

“Sure,” Liam’s confused expression showed he didn’t actually know what he’d agreed to.

Asher started to fumble with the button on Liam’s jeans and the werewolf quickly got the idea. Liam peeled off his shirt, then helped to wiggle out of his pants. Asher hadn’t even noticed him kick off his shoes. The incubus looked over Liam’s short muscled frame admiring the shorter but very thick cock that was poking out of the wolf-boy’s boxers. Asher grabbed the waistband of Liam’s underwear and the boy scrambled out of them. Then with a couple of quick pulls the incubus tossed the werewolf’s socks over with his clothes.

“Those two seem to be having fun,” Jackson poked at Scott, “why don’t you get in the spirit of things?”

Scott bit his lip. He was, angry? No, and, whatever he was, it wasn’t Jackson’s fault. And if Chris was a part of this training then recharging the incubus must be really be needed. Scott felt Jackson’s hands at the base of his shirt, he sighed in resignation and allowed the tee to be pulled up and over his head.

When he could see the pair on the bed again, Liam’s face was buried in Asher’s crotch. Scott watched his beta’s motions, a pup trying to roll in a favorite scent. He scowled again, unsure what was causing him to feel so strange. 

“Come on, it’s not that bad. Just pretend it’s the locker room at school.” Jackson’s words accompanied the arms reaching around Scott from behind to unbutton and unzip the alpha’s jeans.

“It’s not the getting naked.” Scott’s eyes were locked on Asher and Liam, he was sure not to miss anything either of them tried to do.

Jackson followed the glare to the boys on the bed. A smirk revealing what he had realized before Scott, “Not into sharing?” Another tug as he brought down Scott’s pants and underwear in one pull. 

Standing there exposed to the room and assisted by Jackson’s comment, Scott realized that was exactly what was happening. His beta was serving someone else right now and that was really starting to piss him off. Liam was his, he had made him and he should be the one who gets to enjoy him.

Scott was dealt a minor distraction when he felt Jackson’s member press against his bare ass as the other werewolf leaned in to whisper in his ear, “Then go get what’s yours.” The words were still hot on his ear when he felt his wolf desperate to come to the surface. This stranger was laid back on the bed, Liam having his way with his scent.

Scott stepped forward to the edge of the bed and a growl escaped his throat. The boys both looked up at him, “Liam, get over here.” Scott’s voice was stern enough that Jackson made sure to sit back in his seat.

Liam looked back at Scott, but was still pinning Asher to the bed. Asher’s face had some confusion on it, but Scott didn’t really care. His wolf was telling him to regain control of his beta and that’s exactly what he planned to do.

“Now!” a growl back with some of the alpha’s supernatural power. Scott was happy to see his force as an alpha held more appeal than the scent of the incubus. Liam crawled to the foot of the bed and looked up at him, eyes full of need. 

A moment later the beta had caught a new scent. He was burying his face in Scott’s crotch now, the alpha’s pheromones mixed with the incubus’s bringing Liam to a new state of needful lust. He only existed to please his alpha. Right now he wasn’t a boy or a wolf, he was a toy to be used at the whim of his master, the wolf that made him.

Scott smiled with the reaction. The eager lips and tongue reinforced that smile. Asher was slowly crawling to their end of the bed, watching the situation cautiously. Scott knew he needed to include the incubus as much as he just wanted to keep this moment between him and Liam, so he decided that in order to feel ok with it he’d take control of the situation. 

“Get him ready for me.” Scott gestured to Liam’s exposed bubble butt. Asher, actually excited to watch the alpha take his beta for what he assumed must be the first time, eagerly followed his orders. He spread the younger wolf’s cheeks and started to work the virgin hole over. The boy was so tight he was sure not even an experimental finger had been there. 

After a few minutes of Scott’s commanding glare, Asher’s muffled moans, and a host of noises from the boytoy between them, Scott decided he was going to make his move on fully dominating his beta. He grabbed a fistful of Liam’s hair and pulled the boy away from his crotch and looked him in the eyes, “Turn around.”

Liam twisted around and his ass waggled in the air. He was an excited puppy, and it wasn’t just a metaphor. Asher looked at the soft fuzz that had grown down Liam’s cheeks, the amber glow that settled in his eyes, and he also saw how those amber eyes seemed fixated on Asher’s crotch. Asher watched as Scott lined himself up behind his beta, but it was Jackson who interjected before anything could happen.

“Hold on, you can’t just stick it right inside of him.” Jackson was almost shocked.

Scott growled and snapped at him, the crimson alpha glow commanding the other werewolf to beware.

“I just thought you might not want to hurt him,” Jackson had a bottle of lube in one hand and tentatively approached Scott.

The alpha stopped for a minute and nodded, allowing the packless wolf to approach him. Staring intently as Jackson first applied some of the lubricant to his beta’s raised rump and then a moment later along the length of the alpha’s very hard rod. When he was finished he slowly backed away with his hands raised, “Just, take it slow at first is all I’m suggesting.”

Scott took the suggestion and began to ease himself very carefully into his beta. The little wolf made all sorts of new noises as his alpha began filling him. Asher watched in awe as Scott’s impressive member eventually slid completely inside of Liam. Then the alpha began slow steady pumping at the boy’s tight end.

“Damn, Liam. You’re so freakin tight.” Scott looked down at the young wolf and incubus on the bed and grinned, “Fill your mouth up, pup, you are being way too noisy.”

Not a moment later than it had been suggested did Liam have his lips and tongue wrapped around Asher’s exposed cock. It did little to stop the boy’s noises, but at least muffled them somewhat. Though only moments later the room was filled with a sound that only Asher recognized.

Scott crooned to the ceiling, announcing his orgasm to the world just as Ethan had. The sound of a satisfied werewolf had basically become a trigger for the incubus who was now filling Liam’s maw. The beta, being injected from both ends, made his own sounds of pleasure. Liam eagerly swallowed, and Asher pulled his member away when he was sure the beta was done with it.

What Asher didn’t expect was that Scott wasn’t quite done with Liam. He started to hump at him again, slowly picking up the pace. The alpha must have stayed hard as he started to fuck his beta toy all over again. Scott pulled Liam up against him, the beta’s back pressed against his chest. In this new position, Asher saw evidence of the first load dripping down the inside of Liam’s thighs. 

The sight had brought Asher back to erection and he was jerking himself as he watch Scott plow his beta’s already used asshole. Eventually Scott howled again, and from the noises Liam made, it was easy to tell he was filling the younger wolf again.

This time, however, he allowed the boytoy to slide off of him. Asher marveled at the fact the alpha was still hard. It took him a couple of minutes to notice the glowing red eyes trained on him. Before Asher could decide if he was worried the werewolf pounced him, thrusting his thick slick alpha cock right into the incubus’s hole.

Scott tossed them around, keeping his cock rooted inside Asher. The incubus wasn’t really sure what this was about at first, but after it seemed like Scott was happy with their new position he realized two things. One, he laying in a pool of Liam’s cum, everything had happened so fast it was still warm. Two, Scott was giving Jackson and Chris a show, another expression of dominance from the new alpha. 

Asher let his head drop back as the Alpha rocked them on the bed. He saw Jackson obediently stroking at Chris’s cock for a moment before Scott grabbed his head and forced him to look back into his red glowing eyes. The intensity of it all pulling a glow out of Asher’s eyes, that violet power that seemed to sit so comfortable within him resonating with the Alpha’s determined sexual need.

Asher clenched down onto the alpha, eliciting the howl he wanted. He felt Scott’s third load of the night filling him and his own spraying between them. Asher surprised himself by grabbing the other boys head and locking lips with him. A rush of energy filled him, a cherry on top of all the sexual energy he’d just absorbed. However, Scott quickly pulled away with a disgruntled look and stomped off to the bathroom.

Asher lay there on Liam’s load, filled with Scott’s and now covered in his own. As the door shut to the bathroom he felt someone crawl into the bed next to him. “Do you think I did good?” Liam’s voice. 

“Yeah, you did.” Asher pet the back of the boy’s head even as the beta nestled in against him.

Liam just smiled one of the biggest stupidest grins that Asher had seen on anyone.

“I need a nap.” Asher gave in to what his body wanted. All this energy flowing through him was too much for him to process in that moment. He let his eyes become heavy and slowly passed out, curled up with the obedient little pup.

When Asher woke again Liam was still curled up against him, but now Scott seemed to be holding both of them from the other side. Sunlight filtered in through the windows, which it had stopped doing at some point during his time with Stiles.

“There we go.” Chris’s voice a prelude to a loud slap of leather on leather, a belt being cracked against itself, waking the whole room. 

Everyone seemed to rise and get dressed with differing amounts of urgency. Asher, of course, being the least urgent of the whole group. After a few minutes he was sitting up in the bed, but Scott, Stiles, and Liam were all fully dressed. Chris and Jackson appeared to have taken to a state of comfortable nudity.

“Where’s everyone going?” Chris asked, “We still need some help with training.”

“Sorry, my Dad is probably pulling his hair out about now,” Stiles groggy voice, “He and I were supposed to do breakfast this morning. Jesus, am I still worn out?” He slumped against a wall.

“I need to talk to Kira and I’m going to make sure he makes it home in one piece.” Scott was supporting his friend on one shoulder. Asher could see a jealous gleam in Liam’s eyes when Kira was mentioned.

“So, who’s going to stay to help with training then?” Chris was almost shouting.

“Do you know how to drive?” the question was directed at Liam and came out of nowhere from Scott.

“Uh, yeah.” After Liam’s affirmation, Scott took Stiles’s keys and tossed them to him.

“Now you can stay and help, right?” a request from Scott.

“Sure.” It was easy to tell Liam wanted to be with Scott right now, but at the same time he wasn’t going to deny his request either.

“Great!” Scott reached out and ruffled Liam’s hair, bringing that happy puppy look back to the boy’s face. A moment later Scott had hauled Stiles out of the motel and they were off on his bike. 

“Might as well take those back off then.” Jackson gestured to Liam’s clothes.

“Oh?” Liam’s question was met with gesturing around the room, which revealed that he was the only one who was wearing any clothes, “right.” 

“So, I hear you have anger issues?” Chris was clearly up to something.

“Who told you that?” Liam was already showing his wolf around the edges.

“Scott and I had a little talk last night after you passed out with Asher.”

“Ok, and what does that have to do with anything?”

“Not much, though it seemed to me like Scott was enjoying his time with Asher more than all that long drawn out buildup with you.”

“Excuse me?”

“He did, didn’t he?” Jackson agreed with a shrug.

“Did he?” Asher almost blushed.

“No,” Liam’s face was full wolf now, “he didn’t.” 

“Is it so terrible if he did?” Jackson seemed almost too casual about this.

“I don’t see why not?” Asher clearly oblivious.

“He’s my alpha!” Liam pounced at Asher on the bed, “You don’t even belong here!”

Asher was having a hard time wrestling with Liam, the werewolf’s rage made him stronger than anyone in the room expected. Jackson seeing the terror in Asher’s eyes tried to pull Liam off him, which only resulted in the lone wolf being thrown across the room and knocked unconscious. 

Chris tried to use his taser, but the shock wasn’t strong enough to stop the enraged wolf. This was exactly the situation he wanted them to be in. Asher was going to be forced to stop Liam on his own, “You’ve got to stop him yourself, use your power!” Chris shouted.

“What?!” the last thing Asher wanted to do was shock this poor guy he just met.

“You aren’t going to take him from me!” Liam was clearly blinded to the situation. His wolf was running rampant with the ideas that Chris and Jackson had put into his head. He reached back to dig a clawed hand into the incubus’s chest.

“No! Don’t!” Asher screamed and at the same time a charged arc shot directly between him and Liam, knocking the werewolf across the room where he landed in a heap on the floor.

After a couple deep breaths Asher realized that he hadn’t seen Liam move. Chris must have had the same thought because he rushed from Jackson’s body where he’d taken steady vitals over to the now very boy shaped Liam. Picking up a wrist to read the boy’s pulse, Chris expression furrowed, “Nothing, I’m getting nothing.”


End file.
